Duel of Fire
by Heshema Belaki
Summary: Seto is on the search for a girl he already knows and he may be in for more than he bargained for. And when her archenemy shows up will it prove to destroy not only Seto, but the rest of the Duelists as well? !Contains Adult Content!
1. Mokuba

Author's Note: This story fills in the gaps were ever I could find one. I only use facts or things I can likeablly come up with without killing the story line or the characters. This takes place mainly between the saga of Marik (Enter the Shadow Realm) and the time of the real monsters or Dartz. I did much research on this particular show before I formulated the story, and I continue to add details that have been released by a person in Japan, who just so happens to have more of the story than we Americans do.

My name is Heshema Alimany Belaki. I use this character in all of my stories even if I tend to not start with her as her. You'll understand that if you read on. Anyway this is the 3rd part so it may seem a little confusing. Part one is a DragonballZ story called Shattered Innocence.

This first prologue is written from Mokuba's point of view, so enjoy. R &R.

I do not own Yugi-oh

* * *

**Duel of Fire**

Mokuba's Mysterious Stranger / Seto's New Girl 

**Prologue**

_Mokuba's Story (Pegasus's Prison)_

Maximillian Pegasus was holding me prisoner in his Duelist Kingdom castle when I met her, or rather she found me in the darkness of my cell. She was a cute little girl I'd say around my age (Mokuba-11) maybe a little older yet she was so pale and fragile looking like a porcelain doll with dark golden red hair and gold eyes so enchanting once you looked into them you could never forget them. Her clothing was extremely conservative, with a long skirt and sleeves that covered her arms and fell from her hands. Other than a slim amount of her neck and her face, no skin was showing. The dress was a red velvet fabric that hung loose, with the exception of a thin golden rope sash pulling the gown ever so slightly in to her slender waist.

She had appeared suddenly when I was about to make my second escape, then she startled me by whispering in my ear, "They'll just hunt you down and put you back, why don't you just be patient and wait for your brother." I had no clue how she got in or how she knew about Seto, but at that time I had NO intention of waiting for Pegasus to go through with his plan to take over Kaiba Corp. or to use me as a pawn to get to my brother.

"Don't worry," she said like she had read my mind. "Pegasus is being held up by a duelist named Yugi Motou. He is a fine duelist and seems to be keeping Pegasus's hands pretty much tied," She whispered gently, her voice was so sweet almost like music through my cell, it was the only lovely thing I had heard besides the chirping of the birds outside my window. I had to keep her talking.

"How did you get…"

"I have my ways," She interrupted.

"Can you help…"

"No, I won't help you escape but I will help you with anything else you might need as long as Pegasus keeps you here," She interrupted again. She had said won't like she could but refused to oblige my request

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked suspiciously

"I have my reasons." She replied almost immediately as if she had known what I was going to say.

"What would those be?"

"Non ya." She answered smiling like she had said something funny. It was almost funny that type of slang in her beautiful voice, but I kept my face and didn't laugh.

"Ok how do I get you to tell me?"

"You don't" she said smiling "Now is there anything I can get you?" she asked as if she didn't need to hear the answer but wanted me to say it anyway.

"How about this nasty stuff these suits call food." I replied

"I'll see what I can do," She smiled as she walked to the corner hidden in the shadow. I went to follow her but she wasn't there. I even checked the walls to see if she had found a way out, but there was no sign of her anywhere. I gave up figuring she was proof I was going insane, like a hallucination or such.

She came back the next morning with a warm delicious looking pancake breakfast complete with steaming hash browns and pure maple syrup. As the guard came by with my lovely "rocks in milk", I looked around and she was nowhere to be seen and my pancakes where gone as well. Darn hallucinations! I took the tray and started to play with the spoon. Until I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Would you rather eat that?" She laughed

"No, but…"

'I disappeared?" She smiled.

"Yes," I figured that with only one syllable I could finish my own sentence. She just giggled and brought me the pancakes, and for the first time in forever I enjoyed breakfast.

Her bringing me food worked until about dinnertime that night when the guards started to believe I was starving myself by no longer eating their slop. She decided on a trade; I'd eat her meals and she'd eat ½ of my gruel. It was ingenious, if she choked it all down they would simply think I was throwing it out my window into the sea below (they didn't trust me w/ ground because of my last escape) but by eating ½ it showed "I" was really eating. It was a really unfair trade and I knew it. Again she had another brilliant plan so I could make it up to her. I'd tell her stories and keep her entertained in order to keep the food exchange up. (I realize that it was just to keep "me" entertained, not her) So I told her all about my brother, his company, and my days in the orphanage, my whole past, she was a very attentive listener.

We were interrupted every now and again by a guard walking by or checking in on me. She would always manage to disappear right before they would walk by. This gave me a heads up on when the stupid suits were going to try to annoy me, giving me the advantage on all verbal assaults that would proceed because those stupid suits had nothing better to do then to lose to "some useless little kid".

What would happen if she didn't disappear before the guards came? What would they do? What **_could_** they do?

_The Last Day _

"What else is there to say?" I said around noon about a week later having run out of stories. "How about you tell me something about yourself."

She simply giggled softly and said, "There isn't much to tell." She had informed me about the tournament but she had told me nothing else. I didn't even know her name! I had told her everything without knowing anything about her.

I laughed out loud; "Well we could start with your name."

She suddenly vanished, at first I thought I had offended her but in less than a minute Seto came to my cell door. I started talking to my brother when I heard the weirdest thing, her elegant voice in my head Look out. It was just a whisper but it had a slightly frightened tone and it worried me, but then I saw what the problem was. Maximillian Pegasus walked out of the shadows and sent me into the shadow realm.


	2. Seto's mystery man

**_AN._** This is 2 years after Mokuba's run in with Pegasus. It follows the story where Seto saved him and this to be after Battle City.

* * *

_**Seto's Job** _

Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba Corp. walk out of his office to the meeting room where his brother, Mokuba, had summoned him, for an emergency supposedly only Kaiba could solve.

Probably some stupid worker who screwed up and ordered the old cards instead of my new and improved metallic series. -He thought to himself almost laughing remembering the last sap that had lost Mokuba's 13th Birthday present.

He looked through the window in on his brother with a man he didn't recognize in a hooded cape like the ones the Rare Hunters had worn, with the exception of the deep black color and the dust covering it. He was about to start trying to think what this meeting could possibly be about or how he was going to punish Mokuba for not giving him all the details before hand. He hated surprises and Mokuba knew it. Mokuba spotted him and motioned him in.

Seto started, trying to hide his clueless ness, "Hello, How may I help you Mr..." – He had to leave it at that as he remembered he didn't know the man's name or anything about him.

"Call me Maxum, and I believe I may have something that maybe of interest to you."

"Well let's skip the chatter and get to the deal then." Seto snapped slightly. This man was definitely not on the "wake me up at 5 in the morning emergency" list. By the look of him he couldn't have a thing of value to him.

"A bit testy this morning Kaiba," Maxum answered back sensing the anger rising in his new business partner.

He had been up all night remaking his deck after some stupid dog had knocked over the shelf with all his cards on it, all 2,001,822 cards on it, not including his deck. Why had he put his deck there? It took him until midnight just to find all three of his blue-eyes. At 4 he had fallen a sleep while re-alphabetizing his cards by magic, monster and trap. An hour of sleep made Kaiba slightly cranky.

"Well I am here, go a head and tell me what it is you want or what you seem to think is of value to me!" Seto all but yelled at him.

"Well I may just take my business else where." Maxum replied not at all convincingly.

"And where would you take what business?" Kaiba asked snobbishly.

"Well…"

"Seto can I talk to you outside, please," Mokuba added cutting off Maxum, trying to stop the fight about to break out.

Kaiba stood up and walked out he hoped Mokuba would give him a little more information seeing how upset he was getting.

"Seto, he claims to have a rare card more powerful than an Egyptian God Card. I wouldn't wake you up for no reason."

"What _favor_ does he want for this supposed 'rare powerful card'," Kaiba said doubting any card could be more powerful than an Egyptian God Card.

"He won't tell me he refuses to answer any questions unless it's asked by you."

"Why me, who is he?" Kaiba asked

"I don't know, but I didn't think you would explode and have a fight just because you don't have all the info," Mokuba said. He seemed to be truly concerned.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?"

"Improvise, figure it out and be _nice_." Mokuba said putting strange emphasis on **nice**.

"Alright I'll be nice for you and the very slight possibility of this unstoppable card," Kaiba gave in to Mokuba's un-requested request.

"Alright thanks, we can go back inside now," Mokuba sighed as he opened the door he had been blocking into the meeting room.

"Back so soon. Are we ready to hear my proposition?" Maxum said as they walked back in, relieved that Kaiba hadn't run off.

"Go on with your proposition but please I just woke up and I don't expect to be sleeping for another 18 hours," Seto said back in his business voice.

Maxum started his story without commenting on Kaiba's threatening warning. "My wife died shortly after we were married," Maxum pauses as if recalling his past, but quickly starts up again not wanting to upset Kaiba any further. "We had one child I named her after my wife, Cecilia."

Mokuba had the strange feeling he had heard that name somewhere before, but where?

"She was all I had left, I kept her far away from everyone hoping to hide her from the pain of love and loss or just being selfish and keeping her to myself. We lived happily that way until a man named Marik came. I heard rumor tell you have heard of him before Kaiba?" Maxum questioned as if to make sure he was right, but he didn't pause long enough for a response hoping to be able to finish his story with Kaiba still in a somewhat good mood. "Marik fell in love with my daughter and forced me into a duel on her behalf. I lost the duel and my daughter." Maxum paused just long enough for Kaiba to interrupt.

"And what does all this have to do with me?" Kaiba asked impatiently

"Patience Seto he'll tell us," Mokuba stated hoping to avoid another fight like before.

"Yes, Well" Maxum continued uneasily wondering where to pick up. "I have in my possession a card so powerful it can take 3 forms without changing a thing. It feeds on a mindset. It will decide the duel when played. If you get my daughter away from Marik I will give you this card."

"How do I know you have this card or that you will even give it to me if I get your daughter?" Kaiba asked.

"I give you my word and if your brother is willing to duel me I will let him use the card."

"Why Mokuba?" Kaiba almost jumped at the idea of his brother dueling a complete stranger with all he had seen done to people who lost duels.

"What are the terms of the duel?" Mokuba asked making everyone jump, he had been quietly trying to remember where he had heard the girls name making him appear to be staring off into space.

Maxum not having realized the boy was listening was quick to answer the possible duelist's question. "No prizes, we add the damage up, we have all the same cards with the exception of _The Spirit Card_ that I will put in your deck. The duel is just to show Kaiba the card. I would have him use it himself but I do not trust him to return it after our duel."

Mokuba remained silent, as did the rest of the room awaiting his answer to the challenge.

Go ahead you'll win I promise It was a soft delicate voice, where had he heard it before.

"I'll accept," Mokuba answered shattering the uneasy silence in the room.

Kaiba immediately stood up and turned towards the door. "2 Beginners Decks both exactly the same, I'll clean out a duel platform. It should be ready about noon." Kaiba listed still facing the door.

"That should be it," Mokuba confirmed the list.

"I'll be back at 11:55 with the card," Maxum said to Kaiba. Aside to Mokuba he said, "I look forward to our duel."

Kaiba swept out the door and headed steadily to his office to make the arrangements. Maxum followed him out and headed to the exit leaving Mokuba to himself.

Where had he heard that name before? Where did that voice come from and why didn't it startle him? Too many questions!

All will be answered little Mokuba. Mokuba didn't know what this voice was but he trusted it. He would get his answers soon.


	3. Mokuba's Little Girl

**_AN._** Here is the first Duel I've ever written so take it for what it's worth. I don't think it turned out too bad but it is a little tricky to follow.

* * *

_**Pre-duel** _

11:45 - Mokuba waited in the stands of the arena with Yugi, Joey, and Tea. He had called them to see if they possibly had any clue on what was going on, which they didn't.

"Marik seemed to have turned over a new leaf so this must have happened before we fixed his disposition," Yugi added to the conversation pile.

"Your too trusting man. Maybe we need to go and teach that fake what turning a new leaf means," Joey lashed back.

"Maybe they love each other and this Maxum doesn't understand." Tea tried to sound sincere.

"No that's not it, this guy lost her in a duel, she is a prisoner under duel contract." Mokuba corrected

"So why are we letting you duel him little buddy?" Joey asked the question all of them where thinking but scared to ask.

"So Seto can see the card, help the girl and get one of the most powerful cards on earth," Mokuba stated like fact.

"Well, look who's come to join the party," Joey added with slight loathing in his voice.

Kaiba walked up with a box in his hands with all the supplies they needed for the duel scheduled to start in 7 minutes.

"Where is Mr. Rare and powerful card?" Kaiba asked glancing at his watch. "Well speak of the devil." Kaiba added as Maxum walked up with his cape clean of dust and a single card in his hand. As the group saw it they all became silent. Mokuba came down the stairs and Maxum showed him the card.

"There's nothing written on it, how do I know how it works?" Mokuba asked.

"She'll tell you." Maxum answered not caring to explain himself. Maxum and Mokuba walked up to Kaiba. Kaiba handed Mokuba a deck and then handed Maxum one. They were starter decks still in the packaging. The boys opened the starter decks in absolute silence even the viewers were silent. Maxum took out the card and the silence seemed to swallow them whole. He put it in the deck he was holding and shuffled. Mokuba shuffled his deck as well. Then they shook hands and traded decks then walked to their respective sides of the dueling arena. Mokuba looked at Yugi. Yugi gave him a thumbs-up.

Joey broke the silence by shouting, "Good luck Mokuba."

Kaiba just stared at Joey shutting him up. He watched his little brother step up to the dueling ring against a complete stranger all by himself.

"I'm not as good a duelist as I use to be but I can still give you a run until you put that card out. I'm pretty sure she will side with you," Maxum said trying to ease the uncomfortable tension in the arena.

"Who is she?" Mokuba asked trying to place all of Maxum's references.

"The girl in your head, I know all about it," Maxum answered in an all-knowing scary voice. Mokuba started to feel uneasy and began to sweat.

Don't worry little Mokuba just focus he's trying to rattle you

But I'm all alone I've never dueled alone

Your not alone, I'll help if you need it

Who are you?

That's a matter for later, right now have fun you will win this duel. It's in Maxum's best interest to lose, but make it look good. You will play until my card comes out, then comes the real fun.

_**The Duel (Mokuba vs. Maxum)** _

The duel was a counting up duel one of the firsts in Kaiba Corps. Data banks. The first one Kaiba himself was going to witness.

Kaiba flips the coin to see who goes first.

"Heads" Mokuba called. 

"Heads it is, Mokuba goes first," Kaiba said into his microphone so the crowd could hear. Both the Duelists picked up 5 cards.

"I'll play 2 cards face down and Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode (1700)." Mokuba stated all his moves as he made them.

"I play 2 cards face down and 1 card face down in defense mode," Maxum countered.

"I play Harpie's Brother in attack mode (1800) and attack your face down monster with Neo the Magic Swordsman. "

"My face down monster is Mystical Elf with a Def. of 2000 you gain 300 life points." Maxum called out almost happily.

"I sacrifice my elf for my summoned skull in attack mode (2500)." Maxum smiles openly.

"I play one monster face down and add 2 face down cards." Mokuba solidly states with no change in his cool tone his brother had taught him to keep up during a duel.

"I'll attack your face down card with Summoned skull."

"My face down Monster is Mystical Elf (2000) and I flip 2 of my face down Castle Walls Trap cards adding 1000 to my Mystical Elf's Def. points. So you gain 500 life points." Mokuba smiled knowing he had now taken a slim lead.

**

* * *

Quick Briefing**

Maxum-500 Life Points

Mokuba – 300 Life Points

Mokuba & Maxum have 2 facedown cards

Mokuba has – Neo –(A. 1700) Harpie's Brother (A. 1800) and Mystical Elf- (D. 2000)

Maxum has – Summoned Skull (A. 2500)

**Back to the story

* * *

**

"I sacrifice all 3 of my monsters for The Spirit Card." Mokuba yelled. Everyone was silent except the voice in his head

Now comes the fun Mokuba

The crowd was silent as the arena lit up and great sphere of light came to the center of the ring from all the collected light. Everyone's eyes were on it as it spun around; even Kaiba watched it closely. Then it began to take form. It was… a little girl so small and innocent-like and beautiful like a porcelain doll with golden hair pulled up in a bun, matching her beautiful her red velvet dress, almost like a nightgown, loose but beautiful. Mokuba went to put her in attack mode but it refused to move. Since when did a card have a mind of its own?

Trust me. I know this card better than I know myself.

"I'll leave this in defense mode (100 / 200) and pass my turn." Mokuba said and caught everyone off guard. They thought he would attack and end the duel even if the card was weak it had to have a badass special effect.

"Well I'll take my chances and play my Dark Curtain. For a little of my unimportant life points, I can summon any higher starred monsters from my hand. I choose my Winged Weaver in Attack mode (2850). Next I'll attack your little girl with my Summoned Skull." Maxum made all his moves like a pro. Suddenly something happened in the arena, Summoned Skull started to light up, its attack power dropped to 100, as did Winged Weaver. The "little girl's" attack power went up first by 2400 then by 2750 making her a total of 5250 attack points strong. Maxum gained 100 life points for attacking a monster stronger then his .

Mokuba when she is attacked she steals all of the monsters attack points until they are where she started as long as she was in defense mode when attacked

Mokuba repeated what the voice had said to the audience, and made himself sound like a genius; even Kaiba looked surprised.

She can also attack as many times as she'd like for 500 life points

"My "little" girl will attack your Winged Weaver raising you to 6750 life points. Also for only 500 of my life points she can attack as many more times as she would like." Mokuba almost shouted completely enjoying his moment in the spotlight, as the duel came to an over killing end.


	4. The Discussion Room

**AN:** It only gets more silly from here so here goes. Hope you like it R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugi-oh, but Cecilia and the soul card are mine!**

* * *

**

**The Discussion Room**

Kaiba had left the arena immediately after the duel. Yugi saw him and motioned to the others to follow him. They followed him down the hall until Kaiba met up with a hooded character.

"That's got to be Maxum." Yugi whispered to the others.

They watched the two head up the hall and into a meeting room.

"We'll never be able to hear what they're saying if they shut the door," Tea whispered. Joey taking that to "thought" took out his pencil and threw it at the door as Kaiba shut it. The pencil stuck right in the doorframe and kept the door open just enough for them to sneak over and listen through.

"What do you think of the card Kaiba?" Maxum asked sinisterly

"Did you know it would do that?" Kaiba asked avoiding Maxum's question, but Maxum realized Kaiba was not insulting him and understood the answer to his question – Kaiba was intrigued.

"To be honest no, it does different things for different people. It all depends on the mindset of the girl." Maxum answered not really understanding what he was saying.

"You mean the girl in the projector or is there some one like her for real?" Kaiba asked completely baffled.

"Both."

"That doesn't make sense!" Kaiba yelled at Maxum.

Maxum sensing the tension raising tried to stop the conversation completely by saying, "You get my daughter. She can give you all your answers and more just get her." "Please," Maxum added at the last second.

Kaiba sighed, "I guess I have no choice, do I. How do I find her and what do I have to do to rescue her?"

"The Rare Hunters should be able to lead you to Marik. He'll probably be keeping her close to him. She is very dangerous herself, so if you need an escape plan I suggest you use her strength to your advantage. If there is any danger, knowing her she will probably get you out first." Maxum explained quickly glad to get this moving.

"What does that mean "knowing her she'll get me out first"?" Kaiba asked expecting an answer.

"I don't know how it works but that card only works for people she likes. I don't know if she just has a terrible grudge against me but it has never worked for me, however it did work for YOUR brother. There maybe a possible connection from him to you or I could be wrong and it's him she likes."

"What would a silly crush have to do with anything?" Kaiba asked.

"You give me the girl and I'll give you the answers you need. Remember my warning DO NOT fall in love with her. Now, no more questions boy, GO." Maxum said now sure that Kaiba would do it.

At that command Yugi's gang scattered knowing Kaiba would be coming out that door. He wasn't stupid enough to upset a man with such a rare card. Yugi was left to stand all alone in front of Kaiba.

"Yugi!" Kaiba almost jumped.

"Do you need help?" Yugi asked without clarifying that he had heard the whole conversation.

"Not from you, or your little friends for that matter." Kaiba returned to his old insulting self.

Kaiba walked on past Yugi to his office to get a move on finding a Rare Hunter. He didn't have time to play ring-around the rosy with the rugrats.


	5. Mokuba's Confession

**AN:** Here is the next addition. It rapes things together setting the plot up for a twist. Enjoy. R&R!

_

* * *

_

_Mokuba's Confession _

It was late when Mokuba headed to his brother's room.

" What are you up to Seto," Mokuba said as he walked in.

" Just the usual little duelist," Seto answered back without even looking up.

"That card could be useful," Mokuba added hoping Seto was going to take the deal not for the card's sake but for Cecilia's.

"Yes I could, but since when did you care about these kind of cards," Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"I think I know the girl, I think she was talking to me." Mokuba said hoping his brother wouldn't think he was crazy.

"How?"

"First it was just a voice telling me to take the challenge because there was no way to loose, then she told me how to use the card. She called it hers." Mokuba paused hoping Kaiba was putting this together. When Kaiba nodded Mokuba continued, "When the girl showed up I recognized her from Pegasus's castle." Mokuba paused again he hadn't told his brother about Cecilia. He didn't have the chance they just hadn't talked about it since Yugi saved them.

"Fill me in Mokuba," Kaiba said solidly without trembling at the mention of his random visit to his own hell.

Mokuba thought about asking if he was sure but Seto wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to know. So Mokuba told him the story leaving out vivid description and the fact that he was kind of beginning to like her.

"She said, Mokuba, my name it's Cecilia." Mokuba finished holding his non-caring expression; "Will you help her Seto." Mokuba asked finally looking his brother straight in the eye.

Kaiba paused looking at his brother building the suspense until he felt his brother could take it no longer. "I took the job but it's impossible, I've looked no Rare Hunter sightings, No card thefts, and No duelists whose deck is too built up without explanation. No sign that Marik is even alive much less keeping some mysterious girl." Kaiba said trying to let his brother down easy.

"Someone must know how to find him," Mokuba pleaded.

"I'll keep looking Mokuba you should look too." Kaiba said with a new reason to find this stupid girl and it was worth more to him then any card, His Brother.


	6. Mokuba's Great Find

**AN**: Here's the next installment full with Joey v. Seto attitude and Mokuba's intelligent sneaky way of getting things done no matter what Seto would do.. Hope it's up to snuff. R&R.

_

* * *

_

_Mokuba's Great Find _

Mokuba knew exactly where to go when he woke up the next morning, Yugi's house, if anyone could arrange a run in with a hunter it would be him. Anything evil was drawn to him like a magnet.

As he walked in everyone turned around.

"How did you do that man," Joey almost fell over in surprise.

Had they been expecting him?

"You need help Mokuba?" Yugi asked almost instantly.

" Are you psychic now Yugi?" Mokuba asked using his brother's tone.

"Yes and no, I knew one of you would be smart enough to ask for help." Yugi added in a completely scary tone.

"Yah, Kaiba needs help, his ego is swelling to a size big enough to put in the Guinness Book of World Records." Joey added

"Be nice Joey," Tea smacked him as she walked in with a drink and some cookies, "Want some Mokuba?" She asked him.

"Sure, thanks Tay." Mokuba answered shocked that she had hit Joey like that.

"Well, what are the details Mokuba," Yugi asked bringing them back to the conversation.

"Well Seto took the job to rescue the girl, but now we have the problem of finding Marik." Mokuba said only quickly filling them in.

"So you want to find one of those card thieves to find big-boss-lost-his-mind." Joey put it straightly to the point.

"Yes," Mokuba answered completely not scared of his mission. "The only problem is finding a Rare Hunter to follow." Mokuba finished.

Yugi looked at Tea, "Tay, doesn't Marik owe you a favor for harboring his spirit while his body was being controlled by that psychopath?" Yugi asked her.

"Yah, I guess he does." Tea said thinking it over.

"Does that help Mokuba?' Yugi asked

"Well, we can't just ask him where he is but we could have her get a hunter to beat some stuck up jerk," Mokuba rambled his plan.

"You mean like some egotistical bas…

"Joey ENOUGH," everyone shouted at the same time.

"I know you hate my brother but lets leave him out of this," Mokuba demanded.

"That might work give it a try, call him Tea," Yugi said cutting the fight Joey was about to start to minimum.

Tea sat in the chair across the room and closed her eyes. "Marik," she whispered calling to a mind she had been tied to before.

What do you need Tea dear? Marik had heard her and threw his mind into hers.

"I need a Rare Hunter," She continued to whisper.

What for darling? He answered.

"A problem I need beaten," She knew exactly what to say to peak his interest. He seemed more suave then before.

You shall have the best I can give you darling, but be warned she has not lost yet and her specialty is fear; she will not talk at all, she hasn't since she joined me.

"Your pet Marik? That ought to do fine." Tea said coming out of her trance.

"He's sending his best to us now.' Tea answered their unasked question. "He said she hasn't lost yet."

"She?" Mokuba asked, just then there was a loud knock on the door. Yugi got up to answer it.

In came a hooded person. They weren't that tall, about 5-foot. Other then that there was no clue as to who this person was. The hooded cape worn by all Rare Hunters was the only clue that this was who Marik had sent. Unlike most rare hunters her cape was Red, not a bright red, but a deep blood red.

"Could you take your hood down?" Mokuba asked in a gentle voice.

She didn't answer.

"Oh Yah, Marik said she doesn't talk, she hasn't since she joined them. What ever that means." Tea said shrugging her shoulders.

"O.K. will you come with me to see Seto?" Mokuba asked her not knowing how she would answer. "Alright follow me, I guess." Mokuba said. "Bye guys and thanks." He yelled back to his friends.


	7. Seto's Plan

_ Seto's Plan _

She was so graceful she didn't make a sound as she followed him. If he hadn't kept turning around to make sure she was there he wouldn't have known she was there. They went straight up to Kaiba's office, as they got close they began to hear a loud banging sound. Mokuba opened the door slowly not knowing what he would find. There was the source of the banging, Kaiba hitting the computer with his head.

"No luck I'm guessing." Mokuba said only slightly surprised at finding his brother like this.

"Non at all Mokuba." Kaiba said depressed.

Behind him Mokuba heard his follower for the first time, as she had missed a breath and had to take a deeper breath after. Mokuba could have sworn she did this because she had seen Seto.

"Who is that?" Kaiba asked as he noticed the Rare Hunter behind Mokuba, as he began to stand up.

"This is a present from Yugi and his friends," Mokuba said almost laughing at the look on Kaiba's face when he heard Yugi had gotten a Rare Hunter and by the looks of her an important one.

"Well, lets take him back to Marik and get a simple trade, his hunter for that girl he's got." Kaiba said.

"She," Mokuba corrected.

"She?" Kaiba asked unsure what Mokuba had meant.

"The Rare Hunter is a she, you said 'him'," Mokuba said.

"O.K. fine, we'll take her back," Kaiba said trying to stay in a good mood with his brother, who was being exceedingly smug for having found what he hadn't been able to.

"Well what are we waiting for," Mokuba asked

"Lets go then," Kaiba said to Mokuba, "Take us to Marik, Hunter," Kaiba ordered the Rare Hunter. She put her hands out right to Kaiba, left to Mokuba. There was a ring on her left hand. Mokuba noticed it as the sleeve fell slightly down showing her delicate fingers. He grabbed her hand it was like a headdress pointing down; inlayed in the gold were two lines of rubies the one on the right overlapping the left down almost to the knuckle. It was the same ring he had seen that day in the shadow realm; the one Cecilia had been wearing and had tried to hide. He recognized it almost immediately, but it was too late. Just as Kaiba put his hand in hers Mokuba realized this hunter was Cecilia. He was going to tell Kaiba but the room dissolved and everything went dark. The next thing they knew they were in an underground hall and up on the throne was a Rare Hunter with his hood down. It was Marik.

If I had asked would you have told me it was you? Mokuba thought.

You wouldn't have asked, Moki; She mind-spoke him back in a gentle voice as everything went black to him.


	8. Marik's Hideout

_ Marik's Hideout _

Kaiba got to his feet quickly recovering; it also helped that the hunter pulled him to his feet. Mokuba on the other hand fell into her arms. She laid him down and rushed over to Marik. Kaiba wasn't surprised he was her master. He was very surprised when Marik backhanded her and she fell down the stairs without making a noise. He knew Marik would be mad, but this was too much. Kaiba left Mokuba behind, for some reason he knew he'd be fine. He rushed over to her.

"Why did you hit her?" Kaiba asked Marik.

"Why would you care?" Marik asked back.

Why did he care, he was in a sewer rat heaven with his brother passed out on the floor? Shouldn't his brother be his first priority? Kaiba wasn't going to question his decision now.

"I wouldn't want to live here and be beat especially if I had to look at you all the time." Kaiba said realizing his plan to trade this hunter for the girl was useless.

She stood up without giving any sign of pain. She passed her hand against Kaiba's cheek and moved back to Marik. Marik looked from Kaiba to the girl next to him. He grabbed the girl and handed her over to Odion who took her gently into his arms as she gently fell down the stairs with Marik's push. She quickly gained her balance and stood with Odion not making any sign of resisting either one.

"To her room master?"

"Yes Odion," Marik answered turning to Kaiba. " Follow him to your room," Marik motioned to a hunter picking up Mokuba and following Odion.

Kaiba followed the 3 hunters and his brother to a room, in the center was an old princess style bed surrounded by red laser beams. Around that were many beds, all empty. The unknown hunter took Mokuba and laid him down on a bed on the far wall. Odion took the girl and placed her on the steps to the center bed she sat there, Kaiba noticed her head drop ever so slightly as if saddened by something. It was hard to tell her emotion without seeing her face. Odion had temporarily shut down the lasers and he helped the young girl hunter into bed before turning them back on.

"Why is she in there?" Kaiba asked Odion.

"So she can't faze out." Seeing Kaiba's confused look he tried to explain, "Fazing is how you got in here it's like mental transportation. I know she wouldn't run any way but Marik won't take any chances. I don't even know why he lent her to Tea." Kaiba looked like he understood so Odion left them alone.

Kaiba walked over to Mokuba and checked him out.

He'll be fine, the faze took a lot out of him. A voice echoed in the room. Then he noticed that the opening in the red hood was facing him. Was she looking at him or Mokuba?

Then he thought, even when she fell her cape never moved. She knew exactly how to move to make sure her face or any other recognizable piece of her could not be seen. "Could you take your hood down," Kaiba asked truly curious.

She took her hands and placed them on each side of her hood and slowly pulled it back. She was beautiful, Kaiba couldn't help but stare at her pale skin, had she ever taken her hood down, had the sun ever touch those checks, and her hair was beautiful golden red color, unmatched in beauty. Then he looked straight in her eyes and memories flashed though his mind, ones he had purposely forgot or thought he had just imagined.


	9. Seto's Flashback

_ Seto's Flashback _

It was late at night when the chill came over the orphanage in mid-October. Mokuba had gone to sleep a while ago, so Seto went out to take a walk and think of how he was going to get them out of this mess. He had just gotten them adopted by Mr. Kaiba and was going to be taken to Kaiba's mansion in a week... He looked over to the playground; no one was there.

A perfect place to sit and think, he thought, and headed over to the swings.

It wasn't until he was very close to the middle swing that he realized a girl was standing right off to the side of the swing set. He couldn't understand why he hadn't realized she was over there before. He couldn't help but stare; she was so pale, it looked as if she hadn't set foot outside in her life and her silk white dress didn't help hide that fact. She turned around meeting his gaze and he couldn't help but realize that she wasn't from this orphanage.

"Sorry I…" Kaiba started to apologize for bothering her when she looked him straight in his eyes. Those eyes where they gold. It's dark they can't be But her hair against her pale skin was a soft golden red and made it impossible to mistake those **gold** eyes.

"You are not bothering me." She said. Her voice is almost as beautiful as she is Kaiba thought.

"Your sweet," She whispered as she smiled softly at him.

This time he couldn't mistake it, she had read his mind, but that was impossible.

"Not impossible but rare," She whispered gently still with that sweet smile on her face as if taunting him.

"So I don't need to talk, you just get to…" Kaiba started

"Complete your sentences and read your thoughts." She stated finishing his sentence.

"That's just bad for me all around isn't it?" Kaiba said beginning to find her slightly amusing. I might just learn to like her.

"You won't have to worry about not being able to tell me how you feel." She smiled and he knew she had caught his last thought.

"That's an…"Kaiba started

"Unfair advantage," They finished together and started to laugh

"How about you don't read my mind," Kaiba said as nice as he could he didn't want to upset her, which was different from his piss everyone off mood he was normally in.

" Alright Kaiba, I won't read your mind you have my word," She placed her left hand on his temple When did she get close enough to touch me her hand started to glow faintly and then it went dark again.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

"My promise, I won't read your mind as long as you trust me, Kaiba," She must have read his mind one last time to see what she should call him (He hadn't said his name and was going to get rid of the name Seto, it was weak and old). She suddenly gazed down at her left hand it had a glowing symbol on it. "I have to get going it's late."

"Wait…" Kaiba started but couldn't come up with more to say.

"What is it Kaiba?" She asked back in her beautifully harmonic voice almost as if she didn't want to leave herself.

What to say "Call me Seto. Don't call me anything else; it's my real name I don't plan to use it any more except for those who mean something to me." She backed up but not in a bad way. She was smiling, not a taunting smile like before, this one was sweet, caring even. Kaiba grabbed her, what was it about her that made him crazy.

"Please don't go," Kaiba pleaded.

"You'll see me again, I promise." She smiled

"Are you psychic now," Kaiba joked.

"Yes," She answered completely serious.

Then she was in front of him and all he did was move ever so slightly and their lips touched he moved back surprised by his own actions. He fell onto one of the swings. She laughed lightly; even her laugh was delicate and beautiful. She moved up to him, was she nervous? She leaned down to him and put her arms around his neck then pushed her lips against his to prove she wasn't mad at him for doing it in the first place. Then she stepped back and disappeared.

Kaiba headed back had he fallen asleep at the swings? If so, it was a great dream!

_ Back to the Present _

"It was real? It was you?" Kaiba said baffled and caught completely off his guard.

Then something he least expected to happen happened, the light went out. The room was completely dark except for the red lasers still humming. Then the lasers went out followed by the doors slamming shut and several sparks coming from every corner of the room.

"The power gets rid of the alarms that my turning the lasers off would have set off, the doors are so they can't get to us and the sparks are because of the cameras being dealt with." She explained in her beautiful voice hardened only slightly by the years of not talking.

"Did you just read my questions?" Kaiba asked

"No, I just figured you'd ask." She smiled that taunting smile of hers.

Kaiba moved over to her and sat gently beside her. "What is your name?" He asked.

"What they call me here or my real name?" She smiled almost laughing at him.

She leaned over putting her arms around his neck as if she had known him forever instead of just these few seconds. "This situation seems familiar." She said smiling. He took the little space he had to pull the ties on her hunter's cape. The deep red cloth fell on her side revealing a silk white dress like the one she had worn that night long ago. She looked him in the eyes and leaned in to kiss him and he moved up to her meeting her half way. This time he wasn't nervous, he was back on his game. He separated her lips with his tongue and put his arm around her unguarded waist. He gently pulled her closer pushing his tongue into her mouth meeting hers. He laid her gently beneath him and began kissing her neck. She just lay beneath him and moved her fingers through his hair. He gradually slid her dress down she rocked to the side to allow the movement. He kissed her gently on the lips again and began his descent down her half-dressed body stopping only briefly at her neck and breasts. She carefully slid her hands into his pulling him up to her face she kissed him intimately and gently slid out from under him.

He was almost startled hoping he hadn't done anything wrong, worried he'd hurt her, or worse offended her. He managed to keep his cool only because of his business training of not showing his thoughts through his face (so he could make better deals). He was really glad he had that now that it was beginning to pay off. "I really wish I could read your mind about now," Kaiba said almost laughing.

"I like the man, the plan and everything about it, I just don't like the place and the fact that I could loose control of the doors and Marik's waiting to be let in with all his goons behind him. I think we want to be ready for them, don't you." She said

"I agree, what's the plan?" Kaiba asked as she started to redress herself. He picked up her hunter's cape and put it over her shoulders tying it exactly like he found it.

"Well we could grab Mokuba and faze out of here." She answered, "but…" She started to continue.

"I have to get a girl out of here for a client." Kaiba said.

"There are no other girls in here just me. Marik only let's duelists down here. How many good girl duelists do you know? Plus any girl would get raped and bagged down here. I'm Marik's, which is why if you want me like I want you…" She paused, " I shouldn't have said that."

"I'll disregard it for the moment," Kaiba said beginning to see the problem.

"Well I can faze you and Mokuba out and come back, otherwise Marik will come and get me, I belong to him," She said saddened by her own words.

"And if I want you out of here?" Kaiba asked.

"You would have to beat him in a duel." She answered.

"Done. All we have to do is hold them off until Mokuba wakes up." Kaiba sighed lightly.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "I'll turn the cameras back on so they will be somewhat calm." She said.

"Alright I'll go over there," Kaiba said pointing to the bed next to Mokuba.

As Kaiba walked over, the red lasers shot up and the lights came back on sparks flashing in the corners as the cameras came back online. The girl slid her leg out one of the slits in her cape and lay there quietly waiting, knowing full well that her leg was taunting Marik on the other side of the cameras.


	10. The Challenge

_ The Challenge _

Mokuba started to stir in his sleep and Kaiba rushed over to see him.

"It's her Seto, the girl hunter is Cecilia," Mokuba whimpered, " I saw her ring, it's the mark I saw on the girl long ago, it caught my eye but she managed to wheel around my question." Kaiba looked up to Cecilia and he finally understood why she had wheeled around his name question.

"Don't worry Mokuba Cecilia is here and I know exactly how to free her." Kaiba reassured his brother. "Lets move," Kaiba Yelled to Cecilia not being careful about his angry tone.

The door opened letting Marik and his men in.

"You like her don't you Kaiba," Marik raged as he walked in.

"Lets stay off that topic shall we? I need her to get a card from her father, after that you can go and win her back from the weakling." Kaiba said calmly.

"You have no clue do you Kaiba, you need her to run the card, and without her the card will cause you to lose the duel. Her value is tremendous when I stole her from Pegasus; he didn't even understand her worth. Now he'll give anything to have her back. As for a father…" Marik got cut off in his rant.

"Marik please," Cecilia almost cried.

"You spoke?" Marik was in shock.

"Duel him winner gets me," Cecilia said.

"I already have you why would I risk it?" Marik asked gently as to not anger the lady he treasured, which was actually talking to him.

"Because if you beat my only rescuer then you will have me entirely always no more messing around. Think Marik, I hate you but I am offering all of me if you beat him. One little duel Marik." Cecilia said putting no accent on 'if' so he would not even consider it a possibility that he might lose. She was beautifully persuasive and it was proven successful when Marik answered her.

"You will learn to love me my dear after I destroy this little brat that stands in our way."

"I take that as an excepted challenge," Kaiba said ignoring the remark about him and trying to move this along.

"Yes, I'll get some holograph projectors and be back to duel you in awhile Kaiba be ready to meet another person you can't beat," Marik laughed as he walked out.

"Are you mad?" Cecilia asked.

"You should have told me. What else are you hiding from me?" Kaiba asked.

"I will tell you when you win. It's a ownership prize duel so I can't help you unless he forces me to." Cecilia said.

"I wasn't expecting help." Kaiba said coldly.

"It was nice seeing you again no matter what the outcome." Cecilia whispered to both the boys as they looked to Odion who had just walked in.

"I'm sorry Miss, it is a pity that when you find him so many things are unexplained." Odion said to Cecilia, "Boys the Hologram projector is ready, I am to take you to them and Cecilia is to go with Jacks to get dressed for the duel. She will be there for your duel as a witness and so Marik can try to impress her, yet again." Odion explained to Kaiba and Mokuba.

Kaiba followed without looking back. Mokuba however looked at Cecilia as she put the hood over her face and dropped one single tear to the ground as she saw Kaiba walk away, maybe it was the last time they would meet or maybe it was the beginning of something, more.


	11. Ownership up for grabs

_ Ownership up for Grabs _

Odion led the brothers to an arena like no other. I was huge, the seats touched the ceiling and all of them were full with Rare Hunters. Kaiba searched the area for Marik; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Seto, up there," Mokuba pointed to the balcony farthest from them. It was Marik in old Egyptian robes, white and decorated with the millennium symbol he tended to ware since he had lost his millennium rod to Yugi awhile back.

Kaiba took out his deck and started to look through it making sure there wasn't anything that he could do to prepare himself.

"It may be some time before the duel starts sir," Odion whispered over to Kaiba.

"What are we waiting for?" Kaiba asked.

"Cecilia," Odion said matter-of-factly.

Kaiba looked around to pass the time. Then he saw the one thing he least expected Yugi and his whole gang emerging from a door closest to them headed to the only open row and sat down to watch his duel.

Jacks came from behind him saying, "She's ready, and it shouldn't be long now." He caught Mokuba looking at Yugi and his friends and asked, "Would you like to go up and sit with them?"

"Definitely," Mokuba replied then turned to Kaiba, "That alright Seto?"

"Go on," Seto said.

"There she is," Odion pointed to the balcony Marik was in and sure enough she was entering through the back door. She was dressed in a gorgeous old-fashioned red velvet dress with a low cut top stopping just past her navel. The only part of the dress that wasn't skin-tight was the thin golden rope that wrapped around her waist and came around her back to crisis-cross on her back just barely holding her sleeves on her shoulders. Also the golden bands around her wrists than started the velvet flared out sleeves. Then there was the slash going up her left leg to her upper thigh relieving a tight thigh shaved and tempting, especially to Marik. He was watching her closely; with every movement the slash on her side opened and relieved the leg. The bigger the steps the more Marik was tempted to rip off the dress and have this way with the beauty that had taunted him for so long, but he knew she would most likely find away to avoid him if he moved toward her. He waited patiently for her to come to him. She's beautiful Kaiba thought.

Up on the Balcony

Marik grabbed her and forced her into a kiss only half surprised that she didn't resist him, but she did not follow him in his attempt to prove his passion for her. "No matter how this duel goes you lose," he warned her.

"No you lose. I'm watching all your moves, any cheating and Seto wins." She said for the first time pointing it out that he could lose her forever.

"Is that a threat my precious?" Marik asked

"No Marik. I want Seto to win and anything that could cause that to not be possible will go. I will be leaving with Seto; No matter what the out come of this duel."

"How is that?" Marik asked enjoying the sound of his treasure's voice.

"The card is here." She said simple and to the point, making sure she talked to Marik as little as possible, because she had felt his thought on her voice.

Marik walked down a nearby staircase on to the dueling arena and the crowd started to scream.

Cecilia stayed on the balcony she was only here to look pretty and be a witness to more of Marik's cheating. Pegasus she called out with her mind.

There where too many voices in her head she had to completely focus. She leaned over onto the rail of the balcony so all she had to think about was finding him.

Pegasus She called into his mind, she had found him. Without his millennium eye he couldn't call out to her but he knew how this conversation worked and thought hard on what he wanted to say back.

What is it my dear?

If you want my grudge against you to be lifted let me faze the card.

Why would I let you do that?

Because you can't use it and I would like control of my own soul.

Your point has been made if you need to give the boy the card then it is here to phase.

Good you still can't win a duel, I keep my word to Mokuba but my grudge is gone. I am grateful. She sent feelings of gratitude to him, for the first time he was in good standings and not feeling the hard pain of no access to his inner-mind.

She turned her thoughts to the duel about to start. They had shuffled their decks and sent out their hologram projectors. Kaiba was on his own until Marik cheated then and only then would she help him.

The duel was simple until Kaiba was about to summon his 3rd Blue-Eyes White Dragon when Marik had no monsters and 4 face down cards. Marik lashed out with all 4 of his face down cards. First his instant magic card Swap Card to take the last card in Kaiba's hand, the Blue-Eyes, and second Enemy controller to take Kaiba's other Blue-Eyes, and 3rd his Change of Heart card to take Kaiba's last Blue-Eyes. From Cecilia's point of view everything was okay until she looked at his 4th card, a trap hole. His forth card played was Polymerization to fuse all of Kaiba's dragons together; One making them Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Two making it his new monster with 4500 attack points. Cecilia was ready; she saw her chance and fazed her card from Pegasus's coat pocket (The pocket he had kept checking when he had though Marik was cheating) to the second from the top of Kaiba's deck.

Kaiba drew his card, for the first time realizing he might be getting Cecilia into more trouble then she was in before. "I play this card face down," He said keeping his disappointment hidden with ease.

"My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will wipe your 3000 life points clean and your new little friend will be my obeying slave." Marik shouted, unlike Kaiba unable to hide his feelings about his situation.

"I activate Scapegoat," Kaiba said trying to remember when he put this card in his deck. This is a Wheeler/weakling special He thought but it had saved his butt and for that he was temporarily happy.

"It's only a matter of time before I obliterate your Scapegoats and abolish your life points." Marik said as he destroyed one of the four scapegoats.

"I didn't know there were so many ways to say destroy," Kaiba said as he drew his next card. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the card, but he kept his cool. "I might have to use them when I destroy you by taking down my own beast."

"And I thought Kaiba got mad when I took 1 of his Blue-Eyes," Joey said in the stands.

"My brother will win no matter what he has to do." Mokuba said trying to keep up his own hopes.

"Kaiba definitely has something planned," Yugi said reassuring the whole group.

Cecilia wished she could talk to Seto, tell him how to use the card or that Marik had cheated, but with her old mind block she couldn't do anything. Then she remembered the problem with the card, it took her spirit temporarily out of her body, she would appear to faint and then she could fill all the descriptions of a dead body.

Odion get over here, Kaiba has the card, when he plays it I'll go down I need you to catch me

Of course I'll be right there Odion thought back. Over the two years he had been her closest confidant and had been asked to do weirder things in that time. He headed there as fast as he could. He had been witness to many different "illnesses" of hers and knew to trust her. Every "illness" ends with an hour or two of bed rest and she would be up and awake in no time.

"I'll use my Scapegoats to summon this card," Kaiba said holding up the card. He took this time to look up to Cecilia. She was standing there alone in her revealing red dress. She nodded to him and turned around, in the archway was Odion. He walked over and stood beside her. She turned around to face the duel and Kaiba played the card.

Light shot up everywhere. Marik's eyes almost shot from his head as Cecilia's voice passed through his mind - I said I'd be watching all your moves.

The light gathered in a ball just like before. Kaiba was suddenly remembering words Maxum had told him It only works for people she likes . It was working did she really like him?

The ball started to take formation. It was a girl - _she was so pale it looked as if she hadn't set foot outside in her life and her silk white dress didn't help hide that fact – _She turned to him - _Those eyes where they gold. It's dark they can't be But her hair against her pale skin was a soft golden red and made it impossible to mistake those **gold** eyes._ – It was her or at least in her exact likeness, the girl from the playground the girl he had had in his arms only a few minutes ago. Kaiba looked up and saw Cecilia out cold in Odion's arms he laid her on the balcony ledge and let her arms fall down and her hair in it's usual tight bun fell over the edge and lay there even so slightly unraveling. What had happened in those short minutes he had looked over to the field? She had been fine a minute ago. Odion stood there to guard her. Just keep playing for her he told himself She'll be fine - _She is very dangerous herself_ – Maxum had said – She is obviously not a weakling.

Kaiba looked at his "monster" it was 9000 attack points and going up? Soon it was 80,000.

"Attack "the" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba said more worried for Cecilia then thinking about how he had put Marik 73,000 life points under.

"Didn't we use to have a hard time beating Marik?" Joey asked completely baffled at Kaiba's not rubbing victory in Marik's face attitude.

Yugi who had seen everything on the balcony simply pointed up. "She fainted the minute the light started to come together. Odion had gone up there the minute Kaiba drew that card. It's all a little to much of a coincidence."

Everyone looked up trying to see what they had missed. They saw Odion retrieve Cecilia from the rail and hold her; waiting for Kaiba to come and get her.

Kaiba picked up his stuff and walked over to the staircase leading up to Cecilia. Marik immediately headed him off.

"I'd move if I were you," Kaiba said solidly only a complete idiot would have stayed their ground under that tone. "She's mine fair and square. You have no authority to stop me from going to her."

"Alright I'm just warning you she's not human. She has no father Kaiba. She was created from the…" Marik said trying as hard as he could to make her seem unappealing to Kaiba, but was cut off when Kaiba pushed him aside lightly. Marik knew this was his warning blow if he tried anything else Kaiba would hit him.

Odion handed Cecilia over to Kaiba gently, "She's been a great friend. I'll be a call away if she needs anything." Odion said. Kaiba tried to figure out if it was a threat or an offer of help.

Kaiba started to walk down the stairs and straight passed Marik. Who was smart enough to keep his mouth completely closed. As he walked passed the stands he handed Cecilia up to Joey.

"You hurt her and I'll put your tail permanently between your legs like that stupid sap." Kaiba said as he jumped up after Cecilia.

"Oh is Kaiba finally showing something resembling a heart?" Joey mocked.

"Now isn't the time Joey," Yugi said, "Would you like us to take Mokuba for a while?" He asked Kaiba kindly.

Kaiba looked down at Cecilia; her skin was so soft and smooth. She was out cold, but her pulse was returning. She was so delicate so light and fragile. Kaiba turned to Yugi for the first time he let his emotion show through, "Yes, Thank you Yugi." Kaiba watched them walk out, and Mokuba hesitantly followed.

"I'll call tomorrow Seto, get some sleep okay," Mokuba yelled back fully aware his brother was going to be up until she woke-up. Mokuba thought to himself He's in love with her He processed this thought, and couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.


	12. The First Night

_ The First Night _

Kaiba stayed by her side as she slept in his bed. She hadn't moved since he put her down. He knelt beside her; she was so peaceful resting there. Kaiba got so caught up in her that he drifted to sleep. He hadn't wanted to, he just rested his head beside her and fell straight to sleep the first time, since their parents had died, that he'd gone to sleep before mid-night.

Cecilia woke in the dead of night propping herself up on her arm and opening her eyes slowly. She looked around sensing to see if anyone else was there. She looked down at Kaiba resting beside her. "Why don't you join me," She whispered gently in his ear. It was only a whisper but Kaiba jumped ever so slightly making Cecilia laugh. He looked up at her.

"You're alright?" He said relieved.

"Yes. It can't be that comfortable down there, care to join me and tell me how the duel ended." She smiled looking down at him.

Kaiba stood up slowly and proceeded to walk, at the same slow pace, around his bed to the other side. Cecilia, closely watching every movement turning as he went around. He sat on the bed, laying his legs out and leaning down on his elbows, mimicking Cecilia.

"You already know how the duel ended," Kaiba said taking the chance. He was only half-sure he knew what he was saying.

"How would I have known," Cecilia said, knowing full well that he had seen her faint before the end of the duel. She gave him a reassuring smile anyway to clue him to continue.

"It was you on the dueling field," Kaiba said telling her his guess making sure he sounded confident.

"Your right it was. How did you get that?" she asked him with an all out taunting smile.

"You were fine until the girl appeared, and then you where down. Besides, the girl looks exactly like you." Kaiba said, now sure he was right. "How?" He asked.

"How what?" She asked knowing full well what he was asking, but would he treat her the same if he knew.

"You may not be able to read my mind anymore, but you know exactly what I'm saying." Kaiba said leaning over to her.

"No secrets is impossible for me Seto," She whispered to him.

"Tell me what you can. Just don't leave me hanging. Even the sewer rat knows more than me." Kaiba said at the edge of angry.

"I was created by that sewer rat." She answered at the verge of crying.

_ "Alright I'm just warning you she's not human. She has no father Kaiba. She was created from the…" Marik had said. _

"How?" Kaiba said trying hard to put things together.

"I'll show you," She said sitting up and putting her left hand out to Kaiba, "Trust me," She whispered. He slipped his hand in hers and was taken back 15 years ago.


	13. Flashback of Creation

_ Flashback of Cecilia's Creation _

Pegasus was morning the loss of his wife, Cecilia. He knew exactly what he had to do, get all the millennium items to bring her back. He had spent 3 years searching when he found a family living underground, the Ishtars. They had two millennium items in their possession. The older man in the family offered to give the man a child to keep him company.

"We could use an old ritual to bring a child to you." Little Marik said

"She would have many mental abilities because of the millennium items used to create her." Father Ishtar said.

"She?" Pegasus questioned.

"Yes it would be a girl. The deal is you keep her happy and away from any harm."

"I agree to all terms just do it." Pegasus said impatiently.

"Stand here, we will open the portal," father Ishtar said putting his necklace on as his son picked up the millennium rod. He pointed the rod straight at Pegasus and yelled, Anazaco Alimin'cy. Light gathered from all around the room and spun into a small ball at Pegasus's feet. It formed into a small child; beautiful with golden red hair, as the wind spun in the room it looked like fire burning at his feet. Her skin was perfectly tanned. She shifted ever so slightly and looked straight into Marik's eyes. He simply smiled.

"If I sense any anger in this girl toward you I will find a way to take her from you," Marik threatened.


	14. The Truth

_ The Truth is Revealed _

"He kept me in a tower like a hidden princess. I would faze out making him very mad, but the main point was to find the one I was here to find. I think that was you." She said finishing her story before Kaiba could completely adjust to the dark again.

"So let me get this straight. You were created by the Millennium Necklace, Rod and Eye." Kaiba said. Cecilia simply nodded her head seeing no other answer was possible. "That still doesn't explain the card."

"No I suppose it doesn't." Cecilia said starting her next story, and laying down starting to stare at the ceiling. "Pegasus couldn't control me. He enjoys being in control of everything. He couldn't keep tabs on me or even sense my presence with his eye. So, he chained my soul to a blank card calling it 'my prison'. As long as he had the card I couldn't go far because of the risk of him using it. Just think of where I could be when I would pass out. Someone could take me for dead and incinerate my body. You know how painful that would be to try to return to ashes?"

Kaiba sat silently for a few minutes before saying anything; he was half trying to get the picture of Cecilia on fire, out of his mind. "What about the man who sent me after you, Maxum."

"My 'father' was in bad standings with me. Everything he told you was true with the exception of his name. He has returned to better standings but still has the curse of never being able to win a duel in his life ever again."

"Did you put the curse on him?" Kaiba asked already knowing the answer, and becoming uneasy knowing she could make it possible to never win a duel again.

"I am his curse. He should have never brought me here." Cecilia answered solemnly, still staring at the ceiling avoiding eye contact with Kaiba.

"So, Maxum is…" Kaiba started.

"Maximillian Pegasus," Cecilia finished not even having to read his mind.

"And the card only works for you because…" Kaiba started.

"It is me." Cecilia finished again.

"So what can you do exactly?" Kaiba asked on a lighter note, moving to lean over her, but she just moved her eyes away from his finding another spot on the ceiling to stare at.

"Read minds, Faze people or random allowed objects…"

Kaiba cut her off, "Allowed objects?"

"Yes, like the card I can only faze it if the holder allows me to." She explained. "And I can only Faze people who touch me."

"Like when Mokuba and I held your hand?" Kaiba questioned, thinking it all over quickly in his head.

"Yes and I can send people into the past. If they touch me."

"So if I never touch you, you can't do anything to me?" Kaiba asked.

"No, I could leave," Cecilia said with her taunting smile back, and turning her eyes to meet his gaze once again.

"Cecilia…" Kaiba started but didn't know what to say.

"Now that you know. Do you still want me around?" Cecilia said asking the first question of her life. Kaiba noticed this only because her eyes wavered slightly; she was preparing for the rejection he wasn't going to give her.

"Yes." Kaiba answered gently even lovingly as he started to caress her cheek.

Cecilia leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek unsure of what Kaiba would do. He slid his hands on hers and pulled her down to him gently enough to be able to stop if he felt any resistance, but she moved easily with him. He slid his hands down her chest revealed by her dress. She tensed even so slightly to his movement.

"Cecilia, I … I love you." Kaiba whispered into her ear. "I have since I saw you again in the room. The minute you spoke to me."

"The minute you saw my face, and heard my enchanting voice." Cecilia sighed.

"No the minute I realized you are the only women brave enough to taunt me. The only person able to make me worry about how I say things, about what I say. I also noticed you seem to have taken to me like no one else." Kaiba said pouring his heart in a blender, if she wanted to all she had to do was flip the switch.

"I can not love Kaiba." Cecilia said gently, flipping the switch.

"How? Why" Kaiba asked hurt deeply. Not only by her words, but also because of the name she called him.

"I'm not just a creation, I'm a dimension traveler. When I finish a life somewhere I move on to the next, Pegasus just happened to call me here. Besides I loved once and I… saw him die. I cannot do that again Kaiba. I won't lie to you. I like you, but love could destroy me." She explained to him sadly.

"Call me Seto." Kaiba insisted.

"I can't Kaiba."

"Many would kill to be allowed to call me Seto."

"I can't." Cecilia protested.

"Do it." Kaiba yelled.

"As you wish Seto." Cecilia gave in letting her heart fall into an icy resolve.

Cecilia rolled over laying on her back no longer touching Seto. He rolled over to her putting his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't Seto, you just got angry." Cecilia said to him kindly.

Seto leaned in and kissed her gently. Cecilia whispered in his ear something he would not understand until another day. "I will be gone before you are ready to release me, Seto. You must understand I can't stay here too long. I must keep moving, I must keep running."

"Don't worry I'll protect you, nothing can get you when your with me."

"I wish that was true, Seto I wish that was true." Cecilia whispered so quietly that even Seto above her couldn't hear her as he leaned in to kiss her.


	15. Early Morning

_ Early Morning _

Cecilia woke at exactly 7:00 the next morning. She kept her eyes closed and sensed the room. The only one there was Seto lying next to her with his arm around her waist. Cecilia gently crawled out of bed trying not to wake Seto. She slid back into her old gown, closed her eyes and transformed it into a simple outfit (Khaki shorty-shorts and a tight black T-shirt). She walked over and sat in the chair across the room, simply watching as Seto started to shift back and forth in his sleep.

Seto woke feeling the heat that had been at his side removed. He immediately looked around the room searching for her. On his second glance her saw her in the chair. He slid to the side of the bed and got dressed half way, remaining shirtless for the time being. Cecilia simply watched him, saying nothing, nor moving an inch. Seto walked over to her, kissed her on the forehead and sat beside her.

They sat there in silence only a few minutes before Cecilia stood up. "Mokuba's coming," She whispered breaking the silence.

"How can you tell?" Seto asked.

"I have my ways," She answered keeping her steely resolve.

Seto walked over and slid his shirt on leaving it unbuttoned. 5 minutes later Mokuba knocked on the door.

Seto opened it. "What's the news this morning, Mokuba?" Seto asked as if nothing had happened.

"Everyone is complaining about not being able to reach you. You missed 2 meetings yesterday. Mr. Maxum is here to see you and Cecilia. Let's see a television crew spotted you last night carrying Cecilia in. DDR (Daily Duel Report)(This is not to be confused with DDR the Dance game. Okay good)would like to interview you and your new **girlfriend**." Mokuba said, starting like every day business and ending by splitting out the last word like poison. All through it he never took his eyes off Cecilia.

"Kill the meetings, I'll meet 'Maxum' now, and the television crew will have to wait." Seto said ignoring the tone in Mokuba's voice.

Mokuba started to say something but closed his mouth and walked away with his orders. Making his decision about Seto's love, it was a bad thing.


	16. Run In With Pegasus

_ A Run in with Pegasus _

Seto turned around to Cecilia "Would you like to come with me to have a meeting with your 'father'?"

"You do not have to ask I'll follow you for a while." Cecilia answered her voice like her heart had been hardened to Kaiba no matter what her true feelings to him were.

"Alright then let's get ready to go," Seto said, buttoning his shirt and finding the perfect wardrobe for the occasion. This means an evil looking reddish cape.

Seto turned around and Cecilia had changed her clothes again. How she was wearing different clothes when he woke was weird but he just smiled to hide the fact that she was beginning to scare him. Her new attire was long Khaki flared pants and her traditional blood red velvet shirt but it was barely visible under her hooded cape. The cape unlike her first one was deep black (Velvet, like everything else) with a thin layer of gold around the edges. She smiled at him and placed her hands at each side of her hood and pulled it up over her head. On the hood there was a millennium symbol in gold thread.

Seto walked out slowly until he was sure she was following him. Then he sped up to his normal walking pace and listened very closely, but still could not hear Cecilia behind him. She must have been one hell of a huntress He thought. He made sure not to turn around no matter how many doubts he had about her being behind him. She would think I don't trust her if I turned around- He thought. He walked into the same discussion room he had been in when he decided to take this job and sat on the opposite side of the table from Maxum (right in front of the door). His brother was in the corner of the room. Seto noticed that he didn't look happy or even like he was somewhat pleased with him. Cecilia slid in the room the only reason Seto knew this, having his back to the door, was Maxum looked up to her and the door made a small noise as it closed. Seto saw her shadow on the table as she stood behind him. He waited only a short while before realizing she was not going to move from behind him.

"Remove your hood," Seto said in a tone that would have scared any lesser man.

"I beg your pardon Kaiba."

"Remove your hood." Kaiba repeated in the same tone.

"Cecilia?" Maxum turned his gaze to his 'daughter'.

Cecilia shook her head turning Maxum's gaze back to Seto.

"Where is my daughter?"

"You don't have one. Do you? Now, remove your hood!" Kaiba stated, startling Mokuba from his corner.

Maxum removed his hood reviling himself as Maximillian Pegasus, the man who started duel monsters, the man who had tried to take over Kaiba's company, the man who used Mokuba as a pawn in his game to get at Kaiba and Yugi. He had an unkempt beard along with his hair being twice as long as it was the last time Seto had seen him. This shocked Mokuba enough that he almost fell onto the table. Cecilia walked around to Pegasus and pulled his hood up leaned down to him then removed his hood. His appearance had changed significantly. His hair was cut and brushed; his face was shaved and smooth. Cecilia then moved into the corner with Mokuba and turned to him hiding every movement she made with her cape.

-She leaned over to Mokuba and whispered in his ear. "Do not be mad at your brother he doesn't know. Besides, I will be gone soon in that time. He will get what he needs and I will be as close to dead as I get. You are a friend I believe I need to have." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and sat down beside Seto. Mokuba followed her example and sat on the other side of his brother.

"What does this girl matter to you Pegasus." Seto asked.

"She is as close to family as I have. I raised her, I love her."

Cecilia tilted her head and whispered in a voice that made everyone but Seto jump. "You don't even know my name."

"Cecilia?" Pegasus questioned himself.

"No." Cecilia answered removing her hood. "You never asked me for my name that is what you called me."

"What is your name then?" Pegasus asked and Seto began to look to her curious himself.

_Kaiba moved over to her and sat gently beside her. "What is your name?" He asked. _

"_What they call me here or my real name?" She smiled almost laughing at him. _Seto remembered now even more confused and curious then before.

"Only close friends have the right to know that, besides you still haven't told me how you worked your way out of the shadows." Cecilia smiled hoping it was ringing in his memory.

"I kept going with the memory of my dear daughter at the end of hell to meet me." Pegasus said throwing the insult back at her.

"Nice reunion, lets eat cake and ice cream, and bring out the guns," Seto muttered under his breath making Mokuba smile almost laughing out loud.

"I don't have time for this if I don't get my daughter you don't get my card."

"It's my soul card." Cecilia started to disagree.

"No, you said I had to get Cecilia from Marik, you said nothing about giving her to you." Seto said smiling at the loophole he had set up just in case something like this had happened.

Pegasus stopped smiling realizing the trap he had fallen face-first into.

Cecilia made this even worse, "Duel me and win and I'm yours. Does that work for you Seto?" Cecilia asked.

"Fine by me," Seto said now curious about her dueling ability.

"There, my resent owner is ok with this." Cecilia said knowing full well that she had put him in a trap worse then the first.

"Fine, duel now!"

"With our own decks and no spirit card," Cecilia said finishing what he was going to say. "And this I believe is yours," She said holding his millennium eye in her hand. She reached up and pushed it into his eye, in a flash of light from the item he was back fully to himself. Even with his new mind reading ability Cecilia didn't let her smile fade, if anything it was brighter then before.


	17. Duel of Master and Creator

_ The Duel of the Master and the Creator _

Everyone was gathered in an outside baseball field to witness this duel between the returning creator of duel monsters and Kaiba's new 'girlfriend'. Seto had called DDR with the news that if they wanted coverage of his girlfriend they would have to film her dueling. So needless to say they came and brought with them anyone who watched TV or saw the truck and a huge crowd. Yugi and his gang had come as soon as Joey got off work. Mokuba had called them first and saved them a seat up by Seto.

Neither of the players shuffled a single thing in each other's decks before handing them back to the right owner. Seto then understood the irony of the millennium eye; it read minds. Cecilia had already mastered her mind and everyone else's. It couldn't be of any help to Pegasus, if anything it was a nuisance he could have done without.

Seto stood on the pitcher's mound and flipped a coin, no one called it and the audience laughed. Cecilia simply told Pegasus to go first.

The duel was one of the most peculiar duels ever seen. Every card Pegasus played Cecilia played in her next turn, but every activated trap of monster attack had benefited her. It was like their decks were exactly the same. Seto stayed on the field to keep his eyes close on the duelists and everyone else was on the edge of their seats watching very closely for any difference in their cards. Then it came!

Cecilia had all of her 8000 life points and 4 monsters plus 3 face down cards. Pegasus had the exact same thing with the exception of only having 4000 life points.

"What are you afraid of Pegasus?" Cecilia asked. "Good!" Cecilia smiled the audience looked to each other to see if anyone had heard him answer her.

Using 1 face down card (Flute of Summoning Dragon) and her face down Lord of Dragon she summoned 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, sacrificing a monster to make room for them. Then she sacrificed 2 more monsters for the Blue-Eyes in her hand; then used her face down card Polymerization to fuse the Blue-Eyes together creating Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Seto almost fell down seeing the first Blue-Eyes but the Ultimate Dragon made him start to wonder how she did it. He looked through his deck and found all that 3 of his Blue-Eyes were there. The audience and the news must have thought Kaiba had given them to her because they made no movement to show that her last move had surprised them. Then Cecilia did the unexpected she played one face down monster, turned the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon into defense mode and ended her turn.

Pegasus attacked the face down monster with his Summoned Skull. Cecilia smiled and flipped her Cyber Jar. The field was cleared of all monsters and 5 cards from the deck were played onto the field all monster cards with 4 or fewer stars stayed on the field. All of Cecilia's cards were fewer then 4 and everyone knew this because she named them as she played them. Pegasus however had no monster cards with the exception of a winged-weaver (Too many stars). Pegasus ended his turn by playing one monster card face down, making Cecilia smile and discarding until he had only 5 cards in his hand. Cecilia then used her Gemini Elf to attack Pegasus's face down card. It was another Cyber Jar. Again all monsters were put in the graveyard and 5 cards were drawn onto the field. This time both duelists had 5 monster cards. Cecilia switched them all into defense position and ended her turn. Pegasus used his highest attack powered monster (Twin-Headed Wolf)(1500) and attacked Cecilia's lowest defense (Big Eye)(1000), then ended his turn. Cecilia used her Amazon Archer to sacrifice her 2 Mystical elves for 1200 direct damage points, bringing Pegasus down to 2800 life points. She then sacrificed her remaining monster to summon a monster that would end the game. SHADOW GHOUL (1600/1300) (Increase the ATK of this monster by 100 points for each monster in your own graveyard)

The audience sat in silence trying to calculate how many monsters had been destroyed into her graveyard. Cecilia then played Card Destruction emptying both hands and adding more monsters to her graveyard. Then Shadow ghoul started to gain ATK points, it became a 4800/1300, then she attacked Pegasus's Twin-Headed Wolf that had been left in attack mode and dropped his life points below zero. (-1500 to be exact)

Pegasus fell to his knees. Cecilia walked over to him picked up his cards and handed them to him.

"My actual name is Heshema," She smiled before walking away.

Seto sat stunned for a moment. Mokuba ran up to him. "Can we have a victory party at Yugi's?" He asked

"Sure." Seto said not taking his eyes off Cecilia, who was slowly approaching him in her black cape that had been pulled down to reveal her face for the cameras.

"How was that?" She asked picking his jaw up from the ground.

He didn't answer so she looked around spotted the news crew and asked, "Should we make a scene or would you like to leave?"

Seto finally catching up with himself answered "What ever you'd like, but we have a party at Yugi's to attend to."

As he started to walk away she grabbed his arm and the news crew huddled around them to get good pictures of the cute couple. "Just don't lose me here." She whispered in his ear.

Seto saw the news crew catch up with them and made a random decision. He grabbed onto Cecilia's other wrist turning her to him looking straight into her eyes. "Do you love me?" He whispered in her ear.

"As close as I'm willing to get." She whispered back. Was that fear Seto saw in her eyes?

Seto turned so they were right in the view of the camera. He kissed her deeply and picked her up like a child carrying her out of the mob. His limo was there outside the circle of people to meet them. The driver opened the door and closed it quickly after they entered it to keep out the large crowd trying to follow them.

"Where are we headed sir?" Asked the driver pulling out of the crowd making sure not to hit any innocent pedestrians, though it appeared he would like to.

"Mokuba has set up a party for us at Yugi Motao's home. We'll go around the block and zigzag our way there." Seto informed the driver before turning to Cecilia. "You're free of all your evils now. Unless there is someone else I should know about?" Seto phrased the last sentence like a question.

"Only a few people left to get rid of." She said smiling.

"Well now that I'm officially your new boy toy. Can I know your real name?" Seto said almost laughing at his sudden change in character.

"Well boy toy, my name is my business."

"How do I learn your name?" Seto asked catching on to the new game.

"Answer my questions." She said playfully.

"O.K. what are your questions?" Seto asked.

"There are three."

"OK just ask, my patience is growing thin."

"Well I see you have no patience. So the questions are, are you possessive of your girlfriends?"

"I don't usually have girlfriends, but I would probably have to say yes." Seto answered trying to be as truthful as possible.

"Do you trust me?"

"I love you." Seto answered thinking that would answer the question.

"I know that, but do you trust me?"

"I consider trust to be part of love." Seto said clarifying his statement.

"The third question is actually a warning I feel I must tell you," She paused. "I am never alone. I never have been."

"Care to define alone." Seto asked.

"No. I would have thought you'd be more interested in my name."

"Alright we're almost there I think it best that I should know your name before we go in to party." Seto whispered to her as the car pulled up.

"No I think I'll play with your patience strings and tell everyone at the party together." She said smiling.


	18. A Shocking Party Surprise

_ A Shocking Party Surprise _

Everyone was on Yugi's front lawn waiting for Mr. Kaiba and his 'Kick-ass' (Joey's Quote) Girlfriend. The limo drove up and rolled to a stop. Seto stepped out first and turned around putting out his hand and a hand reached out of the limo to meet his. The crowd of people were silent as Cecilia climbed out dressed in a white silk dress similar to the one she had been wearing when she meet Seto, with the exception of her shoulders being covered and the medallion she wore on her neck. The medallion was in fact a locket that was elegantly big with a small ruby in the center. No one but Cecilia knew it was a magical locket and it would show the wearer's hearts desire. She only wore it because it was the only one of its kind and it was beautiful. Her shoes were simple leather sole with white-leather strings entwined around her legs. Many people (Joey) were curious at how far up the strings went, seeing that they continued passed the end of her dress.

The crowd began to fold into the house and Cecilia and Seto walked in behind them.

"Hey, Heshema what have you been up to doll?" Duke Devlin yelled as Seto and Cecilia walked in the door. He was wearing his usual tight black shirt and khaki pants with his ton of accessories as per usual.

Seto looked around searching for who Duke was yelling at. Seto could have sworn he was looking straight at Cecilia. He looked over to Cecilia, who was already looking at him. She nodded her head understanding what Seto was thinking without reading the thoughts.

"Long time no see, Duky-boy." She smiled.

Seto kept his cool and turned to Duke, "How do you know her?" He asked making sure not to add the wrong name and look stupid.

"We met when I was working with Pegasus on my new game Dungeon Dice Monsters. She was a rebel against her adoptive father. That's when she announced that her real name was Heshema. Is it still or are you back to the Cecilia shit?"

"Actually I was but now that I officially am free of dirty old Pegasus I can actually go by Heshema. I was going to tell everyone here but I guess you could tell everyone for me." Heshema stated smiling the whole time.

"Well don't worry I won't tell a soul. You can give your evil little speech." Duke said smiling.

As Seto and Heshema walked away slowly, they heard Tryston smack Duke and yell, "That's Kaiba's new girl your flirting with you moron."

Heshema laughed silently, Seto smiled at the feel of her hand slightly vibrate with her laughter. They walked to the front of the room to meet with Yugi, Joey, Tea and Yugi's Grandfather.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked as Cecilia looked around to take in everyone around her. Joey looked like he was trying to match Duke with the exception of his shirt being white instead of Duke's black. Yugi was wearing denim jeans with a black shirt covered with a blue jacket that looked like his uniform from school with the exception of it being flung over his shoulders. Tryston was wearing casual slacks and an old T from an old karate class he had taken a while ago, one of those T's that were too big but in 5 years they fit nice and snug.

"He went to get drinks, he saw you guys come in and should be grabbing something for you two as well." Tea announced.

"Yugi I would like to announce something when the news crew finds their way here." Heshema said in her enchanting voice.

Mokuba walked over with two trays of sodas. "Hey Seto, Cecilia, have fun creaming that freak?"

"Is it just me or is everyone we used to have problems beating now really easy?" Joey asked.

Seto looked at Joey with distaste not because of their ever lasting feud but because Joey couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Heshema.

"Joey say it or stop thinking it." Heshema whispered into Joey's ear making Seto look at her wondering if they had a hidden relationship like the one she seemed to have with Duke Devlin.

"So Yug, did we invite the whole neighborhood here?" Joey asked turning his eyes off Heshema.

"No we just threw a sign in front about Cecilia's victory and people showed up." Yugi answered.

"This is a bigger turn out then my sweet sixteen." Tea said only slightly shocked.

Duke and Tryston walked over to join the group. Seto pulled Heshema under his arm. She put her right hand on top of his hand that was on her shoulder. She slid herself deeper in his arms as Yugi walked away to get the teenage boys who had started trying to trash his house.

The front door opened and in came the news crew. They looked around for a while before they realized they had hit a treasure trove of people to interview. They walked up to Yugi who walked away chasing out the juvenile delinquents who had turned over 2 tables smashing one vase, and 2 card boxes. They headed for Duke then noticed Seto and his mysterious girlfriend standing next to him.

"It took us some time but we have managed to catch up with Kaiba and his new girlfriend at a victory party some ways away from the original duel." The news reporter reported to the camera.

Heshema moved away from Seto and walked to the front of the room. She grabbed a chair and stood on top of it. Everyone saw her or was hit and then someone pointed at her. It only took 3 minutes for everyone there to have their eyes on her and completely silent. Even the camera crew was silent and pointed up at her.

"I have been called by many names all my life. I am speaking here to announce my real name. I am Heshema and for the time being I have no last name."

The news crew walked up to her and started to interrogate her like she was at a news conference.

"What was your name before?"

"That is of no importance."

"What relation do you have to Maximillian Pegasus?"

"None any more."

"What is your relation with Kaiba?" they asked seeing as Kaiba had come up from behind her when he had noticed her struggling with the reporter.

"Her relation with me is not to be discussed." Seto said firmly. He held his hand up to Heshema to help her down. She grabbed his hand and gracefully slid herself down. She kept her hand in Seto's pulling their hands behind Seto to hide them but stepping closer to him already had caught their attention.

"Is she or isn't she your new lover? Mr. Kaiba." They asked unwilling to stop the interview.

Heshema looked up to Seto. He didn't seem to want to tell them so she found a fast way to distract them. "I'm with someone at this party. It may or may not be…" She paused knowing if she called Seto, Seto the news crew would know and if she called him Kaiba he'd flip. The news crew just looked around apparently the talking around them had made it impossible to hear her just when she had paused.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you if your camera leaves and you attend like a human instead of a heartless information dealer." Heshema responded.

Seto turned around and lead Heshema by the hand out of the surrounding crowd. She looked back and saw the reporter dismiss his camera crew and start a voice recorder in his jacket.

When they reached the back corner Seto stopped and turned Heshema around.

"What is…" He started.

"Now is not the time for questions. Do you want them to know about us or not?"

"Yes" Seto answered moving forward.

"Then let's show them and get this party settled down." She screamed over the racket of the party.

Heshema searched the crowd for the reporter. When she found him she sent him a mind signal to look over at them. Then she turned to Seto. "Kiss me." She told him.

Seto leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a better display of P.D.A.

Heshema let her hands slide down Seto's arms and placed her hand in Seto's hand. She then turned in the room to look for Yugi. She released Seto's hand and walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi start to shoo people out it's getting late and I would like to talk to you and your friends before I leave." She smiled warmly at him.

"I would like to speak with you alone some time if that could be arranged?" Yugi responded.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Heshema said knowing full well Seto wouldn't like the idea one bit.

Yugi nodded and turned to end the party by turning off the music and cleaning up the food tables.


	19. Departing

_Departing_

It didn't take Yugi too long to clear everyone out. At 12:15 that night everyone tired from partying and cleaning stumbled to the couch for a break. The only ones not tired were Joey and Heshema. Joey had the job of eating all the sweets that couldn't be packed back up and all the open bags of chips. His hyper activity at midnight was explained. Heshema however didn't have a reason in the world to still be conscious. Joey stood next to her by the couch. Seto sat in the lazy-boy recliner with Mokuba in his lap. The couch was, in order: Tea, Tryston, Duke Devlin, and Yugi. The love seat was empty.

"I can't sit there then Kaiba could kill me for sitting next to his girl." Joey complained as Heshema took a seat on the love seat.

"Just sit down you oaf." Tea said, completely fed up with the way Joey was acting.

Joey took his seat but made sure he was no were near touching Heshema. Seto almost laughed out loud at Joey's stupidity but decided he'd do that later.

"Heshema, I need to get Mokuba home. He probably didn't sleep last night." Seto said, actually concerned as he pushed his brother's head up and it flopped down again.

"How about she stays with us," Tea started.

"Yah, we'll get to know her and tell you all the evil secrets we pry out of her." Tryston added.

"We could catch her up on what she missed or what we missed of her life story." Duke added.

"It's up to you." Seto turned to Heshema; "Will you be okay with these prying goody-two-shoes?"

"Yes I'll be fine," Heshema smiled, "I'll walk you two out."

"I'll drive her home tomorrow around noon." Tryston added as they walked out.

They walked out to the limo in silence. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Seto to put Mokuba in.

"Were you here all night?" Heshema asked.

"No ma'am I was called about a half hour ago."

"Head the car, I'll be there in a minute." Seto said to the driver.

"What's wrong Seto?"

"I don't trust them."

"You are possessive you know." Heshema said smiling. She slid her hands up his surprisingly muscular arms. She reached his elbow and he grabbed her hands putting them around his neck, then putting his own hands around her waist. "Eventually you'll get sick of me Seto." Heshema whispered into his ear.

"Not likely any time soon." Seto said quietly.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her intimately. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" He smiled.

"Tempting but I'd rather keep you waiting and wondering when and where." She smiled her cruelly seductive smile.

"If you keep smiling like that you maybe answering those questions, now in the back seat of my limo." He smiled and kissed her deeply wanting to take her now.

"I better head in. I'll give you all the details when I get home." She said. Calling his home her home made Seto smile and if it weren't so dark, people, other then Heshema would have also noticed the great Seto Kaiba blushed.


	20. Co Ed Truth or Dare

_ Co-Ed Truth or Dare _

Heshema walked in and everyone was laughing.

"What are we laughing about?" Heshema asked instantly wishing she hadn't. Joey turned to face her with a pickle covered in Chocolate, Caramel, whipped cream and ketchup, in his mouth. "What are you doing?" She asked and everyone stopped laughing.

"Haven't you ever played Truth or Dare?" Tea asked.

Of course she had but she preferred to make herself as underestimated as possible. "I've played millions of games all of them mostly end in bad rituals or death." Heshema said truthfully not realizing how bad this would have scared her new friends if they had taken it seriously. They on the other hand found it hilarious and kept laughing. Yugi was the only one who looked different at the statement, but even he said nothing.

"All you do is ask someone Truth or Dare they respond one or the other. Truth they have to answer a question truthfully to the best of their ability. Dare they have to do what ever you ask them to." Tea kindly explained.

"Yah you could play like Tea with all truth or Joey all dares or Yugi not…" Tryston started.

"I'm playing." Yugi announced.

"I'll play." Heshema said. "Lets add a twist there will be a punishment for not telling the truth or not doing a dare." Heshema said remembering another game she had played.

"Like what?" Joey asked intrigued.

"Sure help Joey beat us all." Tryston whined.

Heshema sent her idea to Joey's head and like always he didn't think about it before saying it, that or he liked it, "How about taking the rules from strip poker!"

Heshema covered for herself by asking, "What's that?"

"He says basically that if you cheat you lose an item of clothing if you lose it all your out." Tea explained disgusted.

"And the people who are out don't get dressed." Heshema sent through Joey. She was up for a game her curious-ness had reached a dangerous level.

"Joey." Every one but Heshema screamed.

"I'll play." Heshema said completely not shy at all. "Only one addition" She added feeling Tea's concern, "None of this leaves this room."

Tea sighed actually trying to find a reason to not play.

"Who's in?" Joey asked.

"I'm in." Tryston added, "But if you don't play you go in the other room." He added thinking Yugi would play if he had to leave other wise, he had been watching Heshema closely for a while now. If he liked her he'd give up his never played the game record to play with her.

Tea continued to think; now it was if she was willing to leave Heshema by herself with the guys. She seemed so fragile and innocent that they could really hurt her.

"I'm in." Yugi added thinking the same thing as Tea and hoping to learn something about this girl who interested him so much.

"Well that's everyone except Tay and Duke." Joey said restating the facts.

"I'm in. Don't I always play, besides this game I might actually beat you Joey." Duke added.

"Okay how about you Tay." Joey asked now all eyes were on Tea.

"If I don't play will you go on without me?" Tea asked.

"Yes." Joey answered.

"We don't mind if you don't feel comfortable with the idea Tay." Yugi said gently, giving her the nerve she needed to give her response.

"Alright I'm out then." Tea answered.

"I bet Dukes out first." Tryston said to Joey and Duke.

"I vote Yugi." Duke added, even though he had been very tempted to say Tryston after that last remark.

"I think Heshema goes first." Joey added.

"I say we play and find out how fast we get rid of Joey." Heshema said surprising everyone with her bold out burst in the middle of the boy's betting.

"Are you going to get in the bet Kaiba pet." Joey mocked her.

"Alright the bets will be put in a pot five dollars each. You in boys?" She said making the betting game take an interesting turn but since Joey felt he couldn't lose he put it in after all she was a newbie. Tryston and Duke hesitated slightly before adding their money to the pot and Joey pushed things to the side for their clothes pile.

"Okay you go first newbie." Joey said putting on his game face, "I have no shame."

"All right Joey Truth or Dare?" Heshema said smiling.

"I always pick dare." Joey said ready for anything a girl who didn't know of truth or dare, up until now, could dish out.

"Okay I dare you to pick truth once tonight." She smiled as Joey's mouth dropped.

"You can't…"

"You never specified." Heshema laughed as Joey realized he got himself in a trap no one without common sense could get out of. Joey slipped off his white top revealing his tight abs. He threw his shirt at the bottom of the pile in the center of the circle.

"Alright smart ass truth or dare," Joey back lashed.

"Dare." Heshema said still smiling.

"I dare you to French Yugi like you did Kaiba." Joey said in full spite.

"I will…" She paused. "Is it okay with you Yugi?"

Yugi took this time to switch with Yami. He found this game was a little too hard for his mind to over turn as usual. With Duke's vote that he goes first he had something to prove, plus he was slightly curious about this girl who was fitting in so well even though she was a complete mystery to all of them.

Yami took no time in answering, "No problem here."

Everyone almost fell out of their seats as Heshema walked over and leaned into Yugi's lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. (Even a pro couldn't tell you if she enjoyed it / on the other hand no one could tell you what Yami thought either) The kiss stopped 5 minutes later when Joey fell out of his chair in shock. Everyone was so busy they didn't hear Heshema whisper in Yugi's ear. "I didn't know the legendary pharaoh would play this game for little Yugi." She smiled at him and jumped over Joey to sit in her seat seemingly unaffected by her intense kiss.

"Wow Yug I didn't know you had it in you." Joey said completely astonished, as he slid back into his chair.

"Well Joey truth or dare."

"Dare" Joey answered quickly as everyone sat quietly to watch the evil show down.

"I dare you to kiss Tryston," She said turning and apologizing to Tryston.

"No way in hell, you messed up…" Joey started but stopped before he cussed out this cute little murderer.

"Nope you said dare Joey you lose something." Heshema smiled.

Joey slid his pants off and Tryston went to make sure all the doors were locked.

"The more you pick me the more you lose, Joey" Heshema threatened.

"You wish truth or dare girlie."

"Truth Joey," Heshema whispered in a voice that made everyone, but Joey, realize he had gotten himself into a bigger hole then he thought.

"Pick one guy in this room that you would pick to be with forever."

"Forever is a long time, Joey. In all honesty no one could be with me forever. So, I guess you could say I can't answer that question." Heshema said removing her dress revealing silk panties fitting her perfectly and a strapless bra. Joey looked her over; her body was perfectly toned. Not to a muscular scary but enough to make her completely sexy, even to Yami / Yugi. Her skin was entirely pale, but now it was more like a beautiful angel rather than the never been in the sun cooped up loser.

Joey turned his head to hide the fact that he was completely turned on. Heshema pretended to not notice turning to Duke and Tryston.

"Let's get one of you in the game shall we?" She paused long enough to catch Tryston's fear, "Tryston."

Tryston swallowed hard and answered, "Dare".

"I dare you to tell everyone what you're thinking right now."

"You can read minds can't you?"

"Yes, now tell them or lose your shirt." Heshema smiled glad this information was finally out.

Tryston quickly took off his T-shirt adding to the pile and turning to Duke to get him in the game so he would have a possibility of winning the bet. "Truth or Dare, Duke."

"Dare."

"Okay." Tryston said thinking hard on what he was going to dare Duke to do. "I…um…" Heshema pushed gently into his mind. " I… dare you to… feel up Heshema." He turned to Heshema. "Pay back for making the kiss dare to Joey."

"It's alright here even if Joey didn't go through with it." Heshema smiled.

Duke turned toward Heshema. She knew he had had a crush on her since they had worked together on the finest points of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Now the only question was how much he did like her. He stood up and everyone got silent. His movements were slow; almost hesitant everyone was waiting to find out how far his history with her went. Duke walked up to Heshema and knelled down next to her and stopped with his hands on her upper thigh. She had taken a deep breath; Duke wanted her in her own time not in some stupid game. He backed away and almost laughed at the surprised look on everyone's face. Yugi on the other hand looked like he had known what would happen or maybe he was relieved that he had backed away. Everything Yugi did around this girl surprised Duke.

"Well Yugi Truth or Dare." Duke asked as if nothing had just happened, but he was removing his shirt nonetheless.

"I think I'll go with a Truth question, Duke." Yugi said not in the least bit surprised that Duke had picked him, especially because of Duke's bet against him.

"Alright," Duke started he had been expecting that and he had the perfect question to ask especially because Heshema could read minds she maybe more curious about the answer than he was. "Do you like our little Heshema here…" He paused he had to be more specific or Yugi could make the question useless whether he knew what Duke meant or not. "As more than a friend; basically I want to know if you would give Kaiba a run for his money to get her." Duke said waiting for his reply, knowing full well it would be a few minutes before he got an answer.

"Well, I don't know much about her so I wouldn't be able to," Yami answered. "I guess I could say I'd like to get to know her better, yes, but run against Kaiba who has done so much for her I can't say I'd do that." Yami said sounding quite convincing.

Don't worry Pharaoh I will not reveal the real answer hidden in the depths of your mind, Heshema whispered gently into Yami's mind. He knew it was her but when he looked in her direction she was facing Duke like everyone else because Joey had just asked what made him ask such a brutal question.

"I have my reasons but that's for me to know and you to move on." Duke said turning to Yugi, who was now facing him. "Well it's you turn Yug."

"Alright Tryston truth or dare." Yami responded

"Dare." Tryston said without a second doubt he knew Yugi couldn't come up with a good dare.

"I dare you to tell us all what you think of Heshema by saying exactly what you want to do with her." Yugi said with the help of Heshema's voice in his mind.

Tryston got up surprising everyone and turned and walked around the couch and looked straight at Heshema. He then opened his mouth to talk; it was as if his mouth had gone dry, he couldn't say anything. Then he looked at the guys (Joey and Duke) and shook his head. He put his head down hard on the couch and removed his pants from the game, flinging them down on top of the pile and making the guys' laugh so hard that Joey was forced back onto the floor.

"Ok truth or dare Heshema?" Tryston asked taking his seat. "Well Heshema." Tryston prompted turning to her.

"Dare." She answered unafraid.

"I dare you to kiss everyone here excluding Yugi." Tryston announced hoping to be everyone's best friend for at least this second.

Heshema walked up to him first leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and the boys sighed realizing the flaw in Tryston's dare. She walked over to Duke kissed him on the lips catching him off guard by the time he realized what happened she moved on. When she reached Joey she leaned over and tongue kissed him. It was cut short by Heshema, who, when she felt Joey lean in, pulled back. The kiss was to torture him not to please him. Then she walked over and sat on the floor next to Yugi and leaned her arm on his knee. She looked around the room quickly placing everyone to see how much more of a game she had to play. Joey was on the couch across from her on the far-left corner he only had his boxers on. Duke Devlin sat on the same couch in the center wearing his pants and she assumed boxers underneath. Then on the right corner of the couch was Tryston in his briefs having just taken off his gray slacks. Yugi next to her was fully dressed and she didn't mind that one bit. Heshema looked them over picking Duke Devlin as her next target to make the boys even. However Yugi was quite tempting, being the only one fully dressed. This analysis only took like 2 minutes and everyone thought she was just thinking of what to say to the person that she was going to pick next.

"So Duke truth or dare?"

Duke who had been happy when left alone became antsy and answered her question with. "Dare, I think."

"As you wish, how about I dare you to tongue kiss Joey."

"Umm…" He paused thinking it through. He noticed Joey seemed nervous so he grabbed Joey's hands and leaned in to kiss him.

Joey immediately jumped up and shouted exactly what Heshema was looking for. "I'm out of here this has gotten mass weird. No guys' kiss'n guys man that's wrong, this is the second time she has tried to do that. Let's just add a no guys kissing guys thing."

"Well then that means that all kissing is done to or by me." Heshema noted.

"So…" Joey added, "You're a girl."

"Which is why if I decided to leave no one would still be playing this game," Heshema stated matter-of-factly and everyone, including Joey knew she had a point that couldn't be beat.

"Hey don't worry Joey I'll just give that one to her," Duke said trying to keep the game going. "How about we don't do any kissing other guys okay?" He asked Heshema.

"How about I consider you other guys and we count me in that restriction as well?" Heshema said. "But in the eye of compromise you lose this round and NO ONE kisses Joey." She added with an evil smile.

"Okay I guess I'll do guys and guys. IF and only IF you promise you'll French me again." Joey added.

"So, game on Joey I think we all found your limit. And you said you had no shame." Heshema said not promising anything, but Joey didn't notice that and jumped to the conclusion that she agreed.

"Alright whose turn is it?" Joey asked ready to begin the game again.

"I believe its Duke's turn." Yugi answered.

"Yah that's right." Duke started, "Well Yug you seem to have the most on so lets go with you.

"Alright I'll go with dare."

Joey turned in his chair and rubbed his hands together in an imitating evil way. "Why can't he say Dare to me?" He complained.

"I may if you would ask me." Yugi made the comment in a nice tone to make sure Joey didn't take it wrong.

"Well, anyway, how about this? I dare you to eat a piece of pizza with cake, honey, chips, and mashed potatoes on top all rolled up in the pizza crust covered in peanut butter and jelly." Duke said.

"Fine by me," Yugi answered and Duke went to get the stuff.

When Duke returned he told them he had to substitute mashed potatoes with two-day-old macaroni and cheese because he couldn't find it. Yugi bit off the end and made sure his face did not show a sign of distaste. He knew that if Joey saw him make the icky face that he would have to eat it all. As they thought about it, he took another bite just to make sure that they thought he liked it.

"Stop man please." Duke begged.

"Alright." Yugi said still keeping his indifference attitude to the nasty combination in his hands.

"Well that makes it your turn Yugi-boy" Heshema said smiling.

"Okay Heshema, Truth or Dare?" Yugi asked her.

"Which do you prefer?" She asked taunting him.

"Truth, actually," Yugi answered following the new game.

"Fine truth then," Heshema answered in her cute voice.

"What is your relation to Maximillian Pegasus?"

Everyone sat at the edge of their seats and waited for the answer. Everyone wanted to know and if anyone could get it out of her it would be Yugi.

"Well since everyone's so eager to hear this I might as well save my bra and tell you weirdoes. Maximillian Pegasus is my creator or to keep it simple he is my adoptive father that is as far as I wish to go on that so please stop there." Heshema replied as truthfully as she felt she was going to go. "Does that work for you?"

"Yah." Duke replied first having already known that.

"Sure." Tryston said trying to understand what was just said.

"Whatever." Joey answered not believing a word of it.

"I may have to find out more on you later." Yugi warned her.

"And why would that be?"

"I don't know you'll have to truth me and find out." Yugi taunted.

"Or I could just read your mind and find out," she reminded him.

"Or you could do that but I suggest you don't" Yugi warned her.

"Fine, anyway I believe it's my turn so I think I'll end this game here and now; Joey truth or dare?"

"Dare, babe you know that."

"Alright I dare you to down a cup of vinegar."

"Fine." Joey headed into the kitchen to get his drink.

"Damn that smells." Duke complained as Joey walked in with his cup.

"Alright don't worry it will be gone in a minute. Now doll watch the pro." Joey said as he lifted his cup and tilted his head back and tipped the cup back. The liquid poured into his throat and he gagged at the smell and came back up for air. Then he was done his throat refused to open for the last little bit. Heshema started to laugh, in that second he realized she knew his secret.

"Well game over Joey. You can't even down watered down vinegar." Heshema said as she laughed some more. Joey hated most people, who mocked him or laughed at his failures, but her laugh was so full and musical he didn't care and even laughed along as he picked up his clothes to head up stairs to bed.

"Hey man I'm coming too it's late and I've had enough of the game for tonight." Tryston called after Joey as he started to leave.

"Hey, sorry Joey," Heshema got up kissed Joey on the cheek and kissed Tryston as well. She took her seat saying good night to both of them as Tryston grabbed the clothes he had taken off.

Yugi turned "I guess it's your turn Heshema."

"Well this game kind of died." Duke put in.

"Its not toolate and besides there's still the three of us." Heshema added.

"That's not really enough." Yami said.

Heshema caught on quickly, "Your right Yugi lets get some sleep."

"You can sleep over on the couch and Duke you can go up to sleep with the guys; I'll be down here cleaning up. Then I'll head into the card room to sleep on that couch." Yami said.

Duke to tire to see anything picked up his things and went up stairs without a comment.

"Come with me," Yami motioned to Heshema as she picked up her dress. He led her in to the card room where she took a seat on the couch to wait as Yami cleaned up what reminded of the victory celebration and the inappropriate game after words. When he returned he locked the door behind him.

**Author's note:** well it's been good up to here. This is where it gets weird, Heshema has just about every guy and I'm going to start adding some friends of mine into the story. (My fairy tail is over) I don't know how it's going to work


	21. Seto's Late Night Visitor

_ Seto's Late Night Visitor _

Seto laid Mokuba down in his bed tucking him in like wrapping a caterpillar in a cocoon. Mokuba moved ever so slightly but did not wake from his long needed sleep. He in fact hadn't slept since he had met with 'Maxum'. There had been too much to think about or figure out. When everything had finally been figured out he was busy worrying about Seto and Cecilia, now to be known as Heshema. Mokuba didn't trust her and he couldn't figure out why. After all she had done nothing but help them so far.

Seto left the room and headed to his office. He didn't think leaving Heshema was a good idea. He went to sit in his overly expensive leather chair but became so flustered he began to pace instead. His mind was rushing over millions of reasons to go get Heshema. Then the ideas would reverse into the reasons he should leave her be.

"Those immature losers could be doing anything to her." Seto thought out loud. "Maybe I should just go and check up on her…" He paused in his words and his pacing. "Then I'll bring her home. She should be with me anyway." He said starting to get mad that he hadn't just forced her to come home with him. "She knows they all like her, why stay and be a temptation?" He continued talking to himself trying to think of away to make going over there a good idea. "She can control herself. Besides those stupid idiots won't cross me…" Seto paused had he heard something. He looked around, there was nothing but the complete silence and dark loneliness Seto was completely accustomed to.

"Are you sure _none_ of them would cross you?" whispered a mysterious, almost unreal voice.

'Well Yugi would but he wouldn't fight me over a girl, he's too much of a kid to even think about her like that." Seto said almost laughing; he was trying real hard to reassure himself that nothing was wrong.

"Well, you are far too trusting, Seto Kaiba" came the whisper again.

Seto was now sure that this voice wasn't just in his head. "Well what would you have me do?" He asked hoping to find out who was talking to him from the shadows, but he made a point to not look around like a confused puppy with his tail between his legs. Seto continued his pacing instead trying to face the direction in which the voice had come from.

"I would have you go and get what belongs to you from that card shop." The voice whispered, stopping Seto's pacing.

"And why would that be?" Seto questioned, turning slightly to try and face the voice.

"Why would you need to ask, you have all the answers yet you refuse to put the pieces together, Seto." The voice was behind him and Seto turned sharply hoping to catch a glimpse of the lady he was talking to, because it was obvious that it was a women maybe 16 or 17 years old with a dialect of an old fashioned queen.

"Would you please allow me the honor of seeing whom I am speaking to?" Seto said catching on to the royal speech pattern quickly.

The young women stepped out from the shadows in front of Seto and her appearance startled him. He had expected her to be some weird girl with only a gorgeous voice and 'snoop' written all over her. Instead she was a beautiful lady with flowing bluish white hair and ocean blue eyes. Seto looked into those eyes and almost fell in, they even moved like the sea. Her beauty could almost rival that of Heshema if it weren't for the fact that she was just about completely outlandish and peculiar looking. Along with her blue hair was a blue tinted dress but with the poor lightly in Seto's office it looked almost exactly the same as Heshema's white silk dress. Over her shoulders hung a silvery-gray cape the hood was pulled back and the way it hung told Seto that she rarely put it up. Looking over her face he realized the strangest thing her ears were pointed to an extent that they were almost impossible to miss. Her skin was a pale pink with blue taint to it. The more Seto looked at her the more he was captivated by her beauty. The young lady stood there waiting for Seto to make the first move. She knew very well he was looking her over but she enjoyed his glance even though he made no sign to say if he liked what he saw or not. She stayed her ground like Heshema she could read minds, unlike Heshema she could read Seto, she enjoyed every thought that crossed Seto's mind not because he was himself good looking, but because she knew he was technically Heshema's boyfriend and should have been some one to stay away from. If she had been anyone else she would have been dead, but she had a lot of practice with this, Heshema.

"So what do I owe this pleasure," Seto said trying to make sarcasm cross into the word pleasure but the young lady was not fooled.

"I believe your little Heshema is away from you. If I were you I wouldn't let her out of your sight." She said putting a strange accent on Heshema's name.

"How, may I ask, do you know Heshema?" Seto asked, beginning to wonder how everyone immediately knew her name yet he hadn't.

"We have a peculiar past with one another." She said without fully explaining.

_ I can tell they know each other; their beauty is almost equal to each other_. Seto thought

Unlike Heshema this girl preferred to keep her talents a secret. So, she did not repeat the thought Seto had just unwittingly told her. Heshema liked being known that way people could know what they were getting into. With this young beauty deception was best as long as it would hurt Heshema. Her adoptive family wanted to destroy Heshema at all costs. So, it was her goal to carry out their wishes. Other then to Heshema she was a very nice young lady and if it weren't for the fact that Heshema refused to die she would have rather followed a path more on the good side.

Seto knew better then to assume anything in this situation but he had nothing else to go on. "Are you telling me not to trust her?"

"She was faithful once, but it didn't turn out so great. It's not likely she's going to make that mistake again." The girl whispered in the voice of an all-knowing sorceress.

"What would you propose I do?" Seto asked nicely.

"I would propose you go and retrieve the one who is supposed to be bound to you." She whispered still in the voice that Seto had no choice but to trust. "What is there to think about you wanted to go a minute ago." She mocked him.

"Alright I'll go if you answer 3 questions for me." Seto asked, if she wanted him to go bad enough she would answer every one of his questions to the T.

"I'll answer what I feel like answering, but there is no harm in asking." She said again taunting him and he had thought only Heshema had the guts to taunt him.

He liked her style. She sensed this thought and decided this quest was going to be too easy.

"Alright question one, who are you to Heshema?"

"That I'll answer, I am her rival, her greatest challenge that she has yet to beat."

"When why would I even think of leading you to her?" Seto said baffled that she would have said that if she wanted him to go to her so badly.

"She is so perfect…" She paused almost disgusted that she had had to say that but she kept going before Seto could realize why she had stopped. "…She has to have a challenge some where. If there is no challenge there isn't a game, and everything is a game to her, otherwise she would have gone insane a long time ago. But if it'll suit you better we are close friends. We have known each other for a long time." She said completely honest, they had been close friends before she had announced she had wanted Heshema dead. She hated to give up so much information but she knew he would end up using this knowledge to his advantage later. In this case this is exactly what she was setting him up for.

"Umm…" Seto paused to decide if this was sufficient enough to move on. "Alright what is your name… umm… your real one?" He asked trying to get a good answer out of her.

"Well I'll tell you because you're cute." She said almost barfing. "I'm using my true form right now so I'll look different when you see me next." She said flirting with him if she was to hurt Heshema she had to steal her man and Seto would have to come to her after he went to see Heshema, she was sure of it.

"So that's why you let me see you because you knew I would never be able to recognize you." Seto said interrupting her.

"As for my name," She started getting back to the topic even though she didn't want to tell him. "It's Endarine of the Wandering City of elves, adopted by the sacred family of perfection on Ki'marra." She said in full introduction.

"Wow." Seto said taken back she had said it so fast that he knew she hadn't had enough time to think about it there for it had to be true. "I'm guessing the elven part is what gives you the ears and those eyes." He said keeping all emotion hidden, but it was obvious that her eyes had him in shock.

She made no comment the eyes were the reason she had been adopted…

** Endarine's Flashback **

"_Who would drop off an elven beauty like you," Bulanvo had whispered in her ear as a small child. She had smiled with her face still in her hands. "Come on. If you'd like I'd look after you." Bulanvo had smiled. "I'd be like your big brother." _

_At that she looked up and straight into Bulanvo's eyes._

"_Wow, that's amazing" He said, "I see the ocean in your eyes. LITERALLY." He chuckled to himself._

"_You mean you don't hate them." She sobbed._

"_Oh of course not. Beauties like that should be sacred not hated. Tell me young elf maiden what is your name?" _

"_The wanderers called me Endarine," she whispered._

"_Perfect the name is almost as beautiful as the maiden herself." He smiled. "Seeing as you are alone would you like to join my family." He said smiling, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take._

"_Where do you live?" Endarine asked taking his hand and standing up._

"_A ways away in another dimension, I can get really far away whenever I want to get away, but I can take you with me." He smiled._

"_Then will I ever see the elves again?" She asked_

"_Most likely," Bulanvo said, "I like it here its nice and peaceful, not to mention quiet._

"_What does your family do?" Endarine asked remembering her family moving every 4 months with the wind._

"_We tend to try and find the Belaki; she's a young girl that we have a game going with, the most perfect wins. We need to prove to her that we're more perfect. So we 'find' her repeatedly." Bulanvo said this like a teenager explaining a new game to an infant. Endarine held out her hand and fell into his world. _

**Back to Reality**

She had followed him and he had shown her how to blend into her surroundings by mind calling him to change her appearance. The form she was using now was her Ki form. She looked up she had been distracted and Seto had asked her a question. She quickly searched his mind and found his question.

"No, you may not call me N; call me Endarine N –DAR -EENE'

"Alright then Endarine, will you go with me?" He asked completely serious.

"It would be my pleasure." She said with an evil grin on her face that was totally uncharacteristic of her, but she thought she had finally found a way to beat the infamous, Heshema.


	22. Heartbreak

_Heartbreak_

Yami walked over to Heshema who had changed into a light tan almost white cotton robe. It fit loose pulling in at all the right places. As Yami got closer Heshema stood up. Neither spoke, as Yami put his left hand around her waist. The way his hand crossed her stomach caused Heshema to lurch forward, falling slightly. Yami had expected the movement and had put his other hand around her to meet the other hand and used them to pull her closer, pressing her against his body.

As soon as Yami had Heshema as close as he could get her he pushed her back forcing her closer to the couch she had been sitting on a few seconds before. He was so sure of every _movement_; every _reaction_ was expected. Heshema kept her eyes down and didn't resist as he leaned her down.

Yami suddenly stopped and tilted Heshema's head up to look her straight in the eyes. He remembered this from somewhere, like it happened in a dream long ago.

"Take me back." He whispered to her, wanting to remember this memory above all else.

She sat up right slowly, circling her left arm gracefully through the air and held it out to Yami. He didn't hesitate one second in placing his hand in hers allowing her to take him back to the time when he was pharaoh.

Yami blinked as he landed in his mind. He would be there to view his past and relive it. He didn't remember it all, but he knew why he asked Heshema to allow him to relive it. He recognized her from this past. Somehow his love for her, all his curiosity could be explained by his past with her.

Yami watched closely as her long white tattered clothes lead him to a dark corridor without any torches at all. She kept her head down and summoned an orb of fire to her left hand with a simple short hum. They came to a room almost as dank and dark as the corridor itself. She twisted the orb into the air and passed her left hand over the wall near the door. The door opened without a sound. In the room there was very little furniture, a bed was in the center of the room, pushed against the wall, and covered in raggedy black sheets. Next to the bed was a small nightstand dresser with 2 drawers. Yami knew this had to be Heshema's home. He was quickly trying to remember.

Heshema turned slowly to face him. Her eyes remained on the ground, not once looking into his eyes, very unlike the girl he remembered back in the present. This one was shy. She had tanned skin, almost burned from all the days work in the field.

_She must have just sent me back to watch, but not gone back herself_- Yami thought, knowing for sure that this was not the Heshema he had now.

Here she was remembering her rank; here she was a slave, an inferior to him. Yami walked forward, slowly, reaching out to her. With his right hand he pushed her head up, pushing into the delicate skin under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. As her eyes met his she bowed down low and again tilted her head down. He removed the hand from her chin sliding it gently across her shoulder to the string on the back of her tattered robe. Yami snapped the thin rough string easily. The string had been there to tighten her robes, and in fact it had been barely holding them up. Yami released the broken string and stepped back, removing the only resistance to gravity the robes had had. They fell down her body, tumbling down over the curves of her body, as Yami watched them fall to the ground.

Yami stepped back to her and again used his hand to pull her eyes to his. "You can look me in the eyes as my lover or you can continue to hold rank." Yami told her. She had been flirting with him for weeks. He liked her style and he had just decided to show her how much. "I have a great desire to take you for myself right now." He whispered leaning into her ear. She tilted her head exposing her smooth neck to him. She had never spoken to him and he didn't expect her to now. Yami had wanted her since Lady Endarine had picked on her.

_ Endarine didn't like anyone close to her beauty. When she saw Heshema she had had an unexplainable hatred to her, one even Yami couldn't explain. She had tried to make a fool out of her. Heshema had been forced to sing and dance for the court. The song was of a language Yami himself hadn't understood but it had enraged his bride-to-be. The voice was so moving like a spell of temptation. Her dance had also been enchanting like hot waves in a fire. Endarine had been enraged by her performance. Yami had thought it was because of Heshema not falling for the attempt at making her look bad, but now he was almost positive there was something between those two. _

Yami took a commanding side and grabbed hold of her neck with his lips. She breathed slightly, in shock at his rash movement. He stepped back and slid his right arm around her waist. She moved forward into his embrace. Yami had been expecting it and sidestepped forcing her down on her bed. As she fell her mouth opened in an attempt to catch her breath. Yami took this opportunity to kiss her, deep mouthed. She returned his kiss momentarily and pushed him down, flipping them. She sat up and turned away from him, keeping away from him. Yami quickly followed her up.

"My Prince, do you love her?" She asked gently.

"She is amazing, darling, but you… I want you." He said moving toward her in an attempt to make his point.

"You are to be pharaoh… and my time is ending." Heshema paused.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked hastily.

"I can not stay here much longer; the hunted must keep moving my prince." She whispered gently repeating a phase she had heard many times in her life.

"I can help." Yami said hastily, again moving forward but no matter how far he moved she was always out of reach, as if magic was keeping them apart.

"I can not accept your help, my prince." She answered, "But we will meet again and then… maybe, my prince."

"Why?" He asked baffled by her statement, too frazzled to move.

Yami blinked and came back to the present. He adjusted to the dark and found Heshema lying down beneath his feet

"How long have I been out?" Yami asked to no one in particular as he stretched out.

"Only 5 precious minutes, pharaoh," Heshema answered not moving a muscle.

"What happened?" Yami asked, desperate to find out why he hadn't remembered and why she had stopped him from going on.

"You married Lady Endarine and became pharaoh, willing to give up your life for your people. I disappeared from all of Egypt, leaving you alone.

Your Lady Endarine can read minds and had sensed all your efforts at find me. She sided with Priest Akunadin and helped him with a scheme to cause your death. She loved you and you sided with me for that she denounced you and wish for your death. None of this is in your memory Atemu, but of all things to remember, this… has to be it. When you left my chamber that night, after I had fallen a sleep in your arms, a slave with beautiful flowing blonde hair entered my chamber. There she placed a medallion. Later this same slave, under the real name of Lady Endarine used this medallion to imprison me for temptress sorcery against the prince. Later before becoming pharaoh you told me to use my powers to come back to you someday. You gave me this…" Heshema told Yami giving him a small priest's crest with the wings and tail of a phoenix and the body of a man coming up from it. (Like a man being born from the ashes of a phoenix) The crest disappeared in his hand.

"I wasn't able to hold it in my travel through time, but I made my father create a card in its likeness for me." She explained, holding out her hand as a small, dark red card box appeared in the air, in the place where her hand had just been put. She opened the box and took out 40 cards in perfect condition, unscratched and it looked like they had never even been played with. She took the first card on the top, not even looking at it and turned it to Yami.

"This is The Phoenix King. There is only one of his kind." Heshema said handing Yami the card.

Yami looked it over quickly. It was relatively weak for a special made card. The attack points were only 1800 and defense was only 2200, nothing special there. The effect how ever was something to brag about. Heshema quickly told him, it destroys all monsters not of the Fire attribute or of Spellcaster type. It itself was both the Fire attribute and a Spellcaster. It wasn't any of this that caught Yami's attention however; it was the quote beneath the picture, which was an exact copy of the crest.

Quote: Power, is to be able to rise from the ashes no matter what the past has destroyed you with and use this power to do good to those who have destroyed you. – The one who doesn't know himself.

Being so caught up in their conversation neither of them noticed Seto and Endarine drive up and park in the drive. Nor did they notice as they walked up and quietly opened the door that had been left unlocked.

Yami turned to Heshema, "Was this me?"

Heshema didn't answer she just turned returning her card to her deck, her deck to her box, and the box returned to oblivion, where it had come from.

"So you are the young slave… that I… fell in… love with." Yami said slowly. "Then what are you doing with Kaiba?"

"I… belong… with no one." She said slowly, but she would never have a chance to explain.

Seto opened the sliding door roughly making a loud bang that would wake the whole house. He looked at Yugi (Yami) sitting in the couch with Heshema close by, sitting beside him. They were all alone, in the dark. None of this looked very good from either side because Endarine tipped her head over Seto's shoulder, more to get herself seen then to see the scene. She wanted Heshema to know exactly who had ruined her fun. Seto's jaw dropped; his love, the one her had held dear, the only girl he had seen in many years was with his worst enemy alone in the dark. _She would rather spend the night with him then come home with me_ – Seto thought quickly to himself, making Endarine's smile grow bigger.

Heshema knew better than to move or say anything, she knew very well the situation was bad… very bad. Yami looked from Seto's hurt and quickly turning angry face, to the very happy expression on this new blonde haired, blue eyed little girl on Seto's shoulder, and finally down to Heshema's worried and distraught face. She looked like an avalanche had hit her straight in the face. He knew then, that she never intended to cross Seto.

"Seto…"Yami started trying to save Heshema.

"I don't want to hear it. I understand completely; not quite a kid any more, huh, Yugi." Seto said with such spite in his voice Heshema almost winced.

"It's nothing like that…" Yami started, "We were simply discussing things about our past."

"Your past! So now you have a history together do you. Come now Yugi tells us about your grand adventures as pharaoh. How you saved everyone and I was the big bad evil. What part of this did you two discuss?" Seto was furious and he didn't try to hide it in his tone as he usually did.

"We…" Yami answered unable to come up with the correct wording. Heshema kept quiet eyes on the ground, reminding him of her slave self so hurt and small.

"Out with it, Yugi!" Seto said with pure loathing spite in his voice. "What did she make you feel? How far did you want to take her…" Seto trailed off getting angrier with each thought.

"Nothing happened, Kaiba" Yami insisted.

"So _you_ say, Yugi, so you say, but you see I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I see the way you looked at her, the way you still look at her… I know you want her Yugi."

"It's not like that." Yami started again.

"Oh, it isn't." Seto said with pure evil sarcasm.

"Look at her Kaiba do you think she is capable of crossing you." Yami said bring Heshema into the fight, but the minute he looked at her he knew he shouldn't have reminded Seto that she was there.

Heshema's face and demeanor changed drastically as Seto dared to look down on her. If he hated her she wasn't going to change that fact, it would only make it easier when she had to leave and seeing Endarine told her, her time was coming fast.

"She would double cross me without a second thought." Seto stated like fact.

"So 2+2 equals 4 now, does it? Or has Endarine gotten to you?" Heshema asked, her expression turning blank and stone cold, but Yami knew that it hurt her to spite Seto. She was trying to stay on top of the game and for the most part it worked, the smile was off of Endarine's face.

Endarine tilted her head, reminding Seto that she was there with the movement. Seto was at a loss for words, so instead he put his arm around Endarine's waist and pulled her into his side, trying for jealousy.

Heshema's spirit dropped, the game had turned from verbal assault to physical jealousy, but she still knew how to win. She had 2 choices; she _could_ go to Yami, but that would only prove Seto's conclusion correct. The second choice was most unexpected, and it was also the choice Heshema choose.

She walked slowly over to him. Seto was silent, trying to figure out what Heshema was going to do next. Seto may not have known her long, but he knew that in this mood she could be very dangerous. He dropped his hold of Endarine, and Heshema continued to walk towards him. She walked right up to him, so close that her chin could almost rested on his shoulder. Heshema then elegantly threw her arms around his neck, forcing his head to meet hers with her thumbs pressed up on his skin under his chin. They met in a kiss deepened only by Seto's sudden need to have her. Heshema willed this kiss to be strong; to be eternal, but it was laced with a magic that was against their love and only Heshema could control it.

Endarine stepped away in shock. Heshema was sending pulses of energy through the air forcing her to move away. Quickly creating a kind of energy shield around them, invisible but more powerful than Endarine felt like messing with.

Seto felt this power in a completely different way. All his nerves tightened, he suddenly wanted to just throw her down and have his way with her, but something was holding him back and he couldn't figure out what. Their kiss had been so intimate he wanted to force her to kiss him, as she had done to him.

Heshema stepped back and looked him in the eyes. Seto was pulled deep into her spirit. He could sense all her thoughts, the growing… fear…of…of…losing him?

He stepped back in amazement. Seto looked around slowly; all the commotion had woken everyone except Mr. Motou and Trystan. Everyone was watching with open mouths, no one knew exactly what to make of this.

Seto slowly looked back down into those eyes. Those golden-eyes he had fallen in love with were silently pleading with him. Asking him to listen, asking him to trust her. He didn't know if he _did_, if he _could_.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. During their last kiss she had taken back her spell, now she could read his mind and she knew as well as he did he could _not_ truthfully answer that question.

"I…" he stammered, "I…" he continued to look around the awe in everyone's face that was beginning to grow with his lack of words.

"Nothing happened, Seto" Heshema soothed carefully.

"It might have if you hadn't come. Look how this little tramp shakes in fear before you. She pleas for you to take her back." Endarine said in a voice Yami found to be almost acidic. "This trash is not worth your time. She is a fool amongst slaves, trying to use her cunning powers to distract the ones in command." Endarine said elegantly, like an executioner giving the reasons the prisoner should be executed.

Yami's eyes shifted to her. He'd heard that speech before. The memory Heshema had started to show him came flooding back.

_Lady Endarine had found them that night as well. Just as Yami had been about to take Heshema the door had crashed open and time itself had seemed to slow with the arrival of the Queen of Egypt. Lady Endarine had been furious, but blamed it all on the "temptress"._

_Endarine had used that very speech, that Seto's new friend had just used pushed to push for the worst punishment in Egyptian history, Soul Sacrifice. It took the soul from the body and locked it into a crystal prism. Only one of the high priests could undo the magic that would lock away the soul, and with Bakura's rampage all the priest capable of such were quickly dyeing off. Yami knew of this, and quickly over ruled Lady Endarine's wishes. Instead Heshema had been placed in prison._

_While she was in prison Yami had sacrificed himself to seal away the dark powers. In turn his soul had been sealed in one of the very objects used to contain those powers._

Yami looked closer at the young girl standing not far from Heshema and Seto. It was her; This girl was… had been… his Queen, Lady Endarine. She seemed to be still out to kill Heshema.

Heshema took the insult without moving an inch. She just stood there staring into Seto's eyes. He continued looking into her eyes hoping to find truth there. He desperately wanted to feel the love they had had for each other before, but he couldn't will himself to forgive what could have happened. He was beginning to feel that they hadn't been in fact doing anything. This thought threw Endarine into a frenzy.

"Look at the weakling, next she'll be kneeling at your feet. She needs you. Since when did you stoop to the level of helping useless, trader, weaklings like her," Endarine pushed for Seto to become angry at Heshema, willed with all her power to hurt Heshema like she had hurt her family, even though she had not heard the full story. All Endarine had had to know was that this tiny little speck of a human had taken the power out of the Dovanso (Doo' Va' So) Family name. "She doesn't deserve you, Seto. She doesn't want _you_." Endarine shouted at Seto, ignoring the stare she was receiving from Yami.

"Make it up to me. Show me who you are." Seto whispered, caught in Heshema's eyes.

He leaned in and pulled her head up with one hand, placing the other on her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. He pushed her down deepening the kiss forcing his tongue deeper in her throat completely covering her lips with his.

He pulled back suddenly, but his eyes remained closed. Heshema sensed how hard every movement was as he turned away from her and walked two paces toward the sliding wall that had a minute ago been a small door.

"I'm having a tournament under Duelist Kingdom." Heshema said, surprising the open mouthed audience, though Yami continued staring at Endarine, and Seto continued facing away from her. "Anyone who can beat me can have me. All they have to do is reach me." Heshema said dropping the conversation off completely.

Seto started to walk away slowly. "Endarine are you coming with me?" He asked, causing her to sprint gracefully to his arm. He then turned to look Heshema straight in the eyes. "Send me the details and I'll be there." He said in a cold voice. Endarine was channeling hate into him, but even then he still liked, maybe even loved, Heshema.

As Seto and Endarine left, Heshema dropped to her knees. If it weren't for the fact she had dealt with something like this before, she would have been in tears.

Yami walked over to her. "Anything I can help with?" As he asked this Heshema collapsed into his arms almost like the small invisible strings that had been holding her up had been simultaneously cut. Yami kissed her sweaty forehead softly and held her tight, willing with all his power for her to regain her strength. She was exhausted and had obviously proven her power with the simple charms she had used a little while ago.

The others, still stunned, came and knelt down beside them, quietly waiting for the right time to ask the questions _all_ of them had about what just happened.


	23. Answers

Answers 

After a little over an hour, Heshema moved away from Yami, revealing that she had in fact not dropped a single tear, but Yami could tell she was still hurting greatly. Heshema turned slowly so she was facing the group that had come to surround them. Yami's hold had been loosened but his arm still rested on her shoulder giving her the mental strength she desperately needed.

"What happened?" Duke started bravely, still in awe at how mad Seto had gotten.

Yami slid his arm farther over Heshema's shoulder pulling her into his chest again, comforting her and letting her relax. She could listen and object if his information wasn't right. Yami wasn't completely lost. It was Heshema's story, but for now his friends would have to hear what he knew.

"Heshema and I were together here discussing her tournament." He paused hopping they wouldn't doubt him or ask questions because it was the best way he could come up with to tell them without completely losing them. "It seems she is a great duelist in all aspects." Yami continued hugging her as he made the compliment trying to make her fell even a little bit better. "Kaiba walked in and took everything wrong." Yami finished to the point. If they wanted details they would have to ask for them.

"Who was the girl with Kaiba?" Duke asked shortly after Yami finished, it seemed he was the only one brave enough to speak up.

Yami looked to Heshema; he didn't know what to say. He knew who she was, but even he was confused at how to explain it to himself, much less tell his friends.

As he started to find something to say Heshema put her fingers to his mouth and ended his information giving. It was his turn to remain quiet until needed.

"She is my opposite, a doppelganger if you will…"

"A dopey gang… What?" Joey cut her off.

"A Doppelganger, a double, a twin, my exact opposite. It's her job to get rid of me and my job to run." Heshema said quoting a line used by Bulanvo so many years ago."

"So you're leaving?" Tea asked in a downcast voice.

"I would have had to leave whether she had shown up or not but her appearance hastens my need to leave, but at least I'll go out with a bang, huh Yug. I mean how many people end with a tournament?" Heshema said in a playful tone.

"Pegasus, Noah, Crump, Gansley, Johnson, Liechter, Nezbitt, Lumis and Umbra, Arcana…" Joey said catching on to the game.

"Shut up Joey…" Duke said, stopping Joey and making Heshema shake with a pitiful attempt at laughter.

"Not the point." Yami said holding Heshema. Even though she was laughing he was afraid she would start to cry.

Tea glanced at the clock; it was a little after 2 in the morning. "Why don't we get what little sleep we can and discuss this in the morning?" She said, making everyone except Heshema glance toward the clock as well.

"That sounds good to me." Yami whispered gland to have an excuse to delay Heshema's torture. It wouldn't be fun to explain everything to his friends no matter how attentive they could be and Yami knew it.

"Yug, why don't you hang with your new girl and we'll head up stairs." Joey said acting like something was going to happen between the two.

"That's a great idea, Joey." Tea said going a long with a plan Joey hadn't intended on getting passed. She knew they wouldn't do anything and she also knew it would drive Joey crazy to know that Yugi was down stairs with a 'hot' girl.

After the group headed back up stairs and got resituated into their beds, Heshema walked outside and stood in the dark staring up at the waning moon. Yami walked out shortly after. He stood behind her watching the sky trying to see what was fascinating her so.

"The moon will be gone in 9 days." She whispered, "On the final darkness of the moon I will be gone."

Yami looked out to the moon, suddenly saddened by its luminescent glow. Heshema took her black scrunchy that held her hair in its tight bun and pulled it loose. The hair with nothing holding it up fell down her back, slowly untwisting in the wind. The moons glow made it seem almost like magic as it straightened itself after being rolled up and spun into a knot for so long. Yami walled up to her hesitating a little before putting his hand through her hair.

"Do not make the mistake of falling for me now my prince." Heshema whispered knowing full well it was too late for warnings. She sighed and continued, "Your mind is only reflected in mine, I know everything you want, and if you were to try them… I would not be able to stop you. My mind has followed Seto, and there is nothing else I can focus on but his sudden anger toward me."

Yami slid his hands over her waist and turned her to face him. He looked her in the eyes the moon vividly pasted there without any doubt or haze as in most eyes.

She moved her glaze to him gently looking him over, trying hard to not look into his mind and see what he was going to do next.

Their eyes met for a split second, and Heshema dropped her gaze, only to be pulled up again as Yami leaned in to kiss her, for the second time tonight. His lips pushed against hers and she didn't move in, nor did she move away. Yami put his hands on either side of her head and gently, barely moving tilted her head up. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to force her into kissing him, but then would it be called _forcing_ if she wanted him to? Their kiss started simple just a few minor kisses on the lips. Yami leaned down and kissed her neck gently, her head moved ever so slightly allowing easier access to her bare neck. He opened his mouth on her neck and as he was about to pull his lips together in a kiss… he changed his mind and tongued her delicate skin, making her skip a breath in surprise. Was this her little innocent pharaoh? He pulled her up into his arms and took her inside, back into the room where all of this hectic night had begun.

She lay unmoving in his arms as he set her down and quickly joined her. He pushed into her neck and tongued her gently again, her breath deepened. He moved to her lips kissing her gently as he had before. She joined in kissing him, and their kisses quickly sped up until neither could keep up with the speed of them. Yami was the first to fall out of the racing kisses, but he quickly turned his stumble into a win as her pushed her next kiss into a deep tongue kiss. He pushed deeper putting his arms around her waist, and slowly slipping them under her shirt. The warmth of his hands only heightened her need. She traced the back of his neck as their kiss continued, seeming to have no end. Yami felt as if he was going to scream he was falling in love with a woman destined to die. BUT didn't everyone die? BUT she was to die SOON. He didn't care any more he pushed her down, so he was on top of her and he pushed her closer to him and deepened their kiss until there was no further to go. Heshema twisted away and kissed him on the cheek to ensure no hard feelings.

Yami let her go, feeling as if he had done something to upset her. She walked silently to the other side of the room and sat in the lazy-boy recliner. "I don't need to fall in love with anyone else, Yami. My problems are already numerous in quantities, without the worry for someone else's safety."

"How can you live life without love?" Yami asked truly curious.

"I need to try… I… I can't seem to live it with…" Heshema said not managing to say the last word for fear it would catch in her throat.

Yami got up and placed a blanket over her and walked back to the couch. "Sleep well…" he said "my princess." He whispered under his breath.

Heshema's mind was crowded, what was she doing? It was like teenage fever all over again, except this time she was up against 2 instead of just the one. Why couldn't she get control over herself? I don't love either of them. She though hoping she knew what she was doing. When Seto made love to her it had seemed so real, but… then how could Yami feel the same way. Let time show what you should do, she stated to herself, repeating an old phrase she had read in some book in Pegasus's library. She fell into a dreamless sleep, as usual. Dreams had always been considered unnecessary, but what if… they were what she needed to figure out all these riddles. But… If one dream could solve all of her problems would she really want it? After all, problems are what make life so worth living.


	24. The Mornings or the Red Sunrise

The Mornings of the Red Sunrise 

When Yami woke the next morning Heshema was nowhere to be seen. The room was entirely empty and he would have come to the conclusion that last night had all been a dream if it wasn't for the fact that the whole room was glowing red.

Joey came to the door, tiered and rubbing his eyes. "What's with the light show this morning?" He asked the question Yami had been wondering himself.

"No clue. Let's go check it out." Yami said grabbing a sweatshirt of the lazy-boy chair.

As they walked out they noticed immediately that Heshema was standing arms outstretched in the center of the lawn.

She had been out side since 5:00; just to be sure she could control the sunrise. She had so much fun doing this on her stay on the Ki planet that she wanted to enjoy it here on her last few days in this dimension. Her mind was focused on the sun as it rose, forcing it to burn with her. It took all her energy and her right arm began to chill over. She kept it up and still as the dew began to settle on it as well as the wind pushing against her hair, that she had returned to its tight bun.

She was training for her last battle here. In any other dimension it would have been easier, contrary to the normal thought. The game of intellect she was going to be playing proving her mastery in was harder-than any of her past battles of pure strength. Those she had proven she could win with no problem.

Here she had to memorize all of the cards and formations ever played. Her deck had been specially made for her; all the cards were known as legendary myth, the blank cards. They could only be used if their name was called before it was played; they had no type, no star value, nothing just a blank card with a small picture of her "mother" Cecilia Pegasus on it, the same picture Pegasus had posted over all his walls in Duelist Kingdom. Once they were played no one could tell they were a blank. They were perfect _transformers._ She had used them when she had faced Pegasus. It had become a Blue-eyes and created quite a stir in the audience, even its master and the only duelist that used it, Seto Kaiba, hadn't been able to tell the difference. There was only one problem with these cards, however. They could copy everything from simple traps and magic cards to an Egyptian god card, but there were only 39 of them, a minimum deck consists of 40 cards. To play them she needed at least one more card. In best case Heshema would chose to use her soul card, but if she used the card… Heshema shuddered at the thought and pulled herself steady again. It didn't matter Seto had the card any way. Heshema needed that card to leave this dimension. As long as Endarine didn't know that and Heshema got the card before she… "Died" or however she ended up leaving, she'd be fine.

The sun was rising and Yami and his friends could be sensed tossing and turning in their sleep, it was only a matter of time before they would be up and asking questions.

The sky turned a deep red, but the farther you looked from the sun the more it seemed orange or a yellowed down pink. Yami was up and awaiting Yugi's body to wake and arise for the day. Their relationship was so close, sure they had a few differences, but they worked as such a close team. Yami protected Yugi and in return Yugi gave him a home and a strong friendship with him and all _his _friends. They couldn't tell the difference, but Yugi didn't seem to mind either way. Heshema secretly wished she could have a bond like that some day. She pulled her heart back, no time for dreams of the future.

She turned her attention to Seto; he was also waking up.

Seto rolled over to the other side of the bed. He had only had her for one night, but he already missed the warmth she had added to his bed. Endarine had tried so hard to sleep by his side last night. She played pity, _"But you must fell terrible, Seto. I can take away the pain. I can lie beside you and take her place."_ She had said. Seto knew she didn't like him as mush as she seemed to. Endarine and Heshema were rivals, of that he was sure. Endarine was trying to use him to get at her, but why? Did Heshema do the same thing to her, or did Heshema care so much for him that Endarine had to break up their happiness… or suffer from it.

He could hear Endarine stirring right out side his door; she was probably trying to decide if she should come in or not. He felt this strange sensation in the back of his head. As he concentrated on it more and more he realized it was Heshema, talking to him quietly.

_-How's the sunrise, Seto?_ - She asked soothingly.

Seto got up and looked out the window the sky was painted with many different shades of red. Almost like someone had taken a brush and actually painted it there.

"It's beautiful." He said showing his love through his voice.

"Who are you talking to." Endarine asked, Seto had been so distracted by the sunrise he hadn't noticed her come in.

"Myself, and it would have been quite a peaceful happy morning if you hadn't just ruined it." Seto turned around, he felt Heshema pull away with the thought of Endarine entering his mind. Why did she leave in such a hurry, just because of Endarine? Seto quickly put this together, Endarine and Heshema were so alike it was only safe to assume that Endarine could read minds as well, but _she_ had said nothing to indicate such.

"Well good morning to you too." Endarine said not feeling in the mood to lash back at Seto this morning.

"Sorry." Seto said taking Endarine by surprise. If he was going to get back in charge of this situation, than he needed to get back on top of the people now in charge of the game.

Endarine tried to push into his mind, but she found it blocked. How could a mere mortal hold her back, when even a lord of the Kimarrien warriors could not? "Did you have any ideas for the tournament Heshema will be holding?" She asked pushing for conversation if she couldn't read straight from his mind.

"I haven't heard anything from Heshema or the goon squad yet. So, I have yet to make any plans to go or avoid it." Seto said still to distant for Endarine to read and even he was beginning to fell her getting into a frenzy, which only made him more curious.

"Well in any case, what do you intend to do until then?" Endarine asked.

"I suppose I could work on my deck and train up a little with Mokuba." Seto added making sure to leave her out of his plans. "What do you intend on doing, Endarine." He turned to her

"I was hoping to help you. After all it would bring us both pleasure to see Heshema fall." Endarine answered hoping that was still the plan.

Yami walked up to Heshema uneasily. Joey followed behind him, trying to be out of the way, should she pull out any of her magic again. –_She would never harm Yugi_- He thought quickly

As Yami walked forward he could feel her aura surrounding him. She knew they were there, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if she could tell them what they were wearing without even opening her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Yami asked uneasily.

"I need to focus on all that surrounds me as my biggest challenge arises. Tell me Atemu will you fight me in this tournament." Heshema answer mystically, without opening her eyes or moving an inch.

"I'll come with you, but never under the banner of an enemy." Yami said lovingly not mentioning the strange name she had called him, his tone scaring the now unnoticed Joey.

"And you, Joey lost at Vinegar?" She questioned opening her eyes and smiling.

"Well saying that…" He started to laugh, "I could still never duel against a friend.

"Thank you." Heshema said and started to turn. "Yugi do you have the Egyptian God cards?" She questioned.

"Yes, I haven't figured out what to do with them yet, but I still have them from Battle City. Why?" He questioned.

"I would like to examine them if I could. I would also like to look through your cards. All of them." she said turning to Joey as if he had thoughts or worries about his cards. "I need to know all of the cards ever made played or owned in Duel monster history."

Her request puzzled the boys, but they led her inside nonetheless and Trystan with help from Tea, Joey and mainly Duke helped her research all the Duel monster cards. Traps, Monster, Magic- Rare, Uncommon, and Common. She started every morning in the front lawn making the sunrise red and speaking to Seto briefly. She said nothing of importance besides the Date and details of the tournament. Other than that she only had contact with him through her mind block which made sure Endarine could not read or manipulate his mind until Heshema so decided, which was bound to drive her nuts; which was part of the perk.


	25. 2 Days til the Tournament

2 Days till the Tournament 

Yami walked outside to see Heshema again on the 7th morning. Today unlike the other mornings she was no were to be seen. Not in the yard, the house or the patio, but the sunrise was still red and getting darker with each sunrise. Yami supposed that was because the night was getting dark with the waning of the moon and its slow disappearance. He hadn't expected Heshema to disappear until the moon did. He looked around slowly feeling with his mind to find her. He had never used this technique before but, he knew if he pushed his mind far enough he would feel her energy bubble. She had expanded her energy as if readying herself for the time she would need to use it again. She was preparing to leave.

Heshema was in fact on the roof this morning and watched on in amusment as Yami searched for her, she found it funny. As he searched with his mind to find her she pulled hers back hiding her signal all together. Without advanced training Yami would never find her if she didn't want him to.

Just as Yami was about to give up, she blasted her energy at him. He spun in a circle like a ballerina. Heshema laughed at him and he spun again to try and find her. She decided it might be a good idea to head down since her sun had risen and it seemed Tea and Duke were beginning to look for her in the back yard already. She stood up and jumped from the roof. Yami turned and saw her as she landed, but his comment made it quite apparent he had not seen where she had come from.

"I've been looking for you all morning. The sun is beautiful as always. Where did you hide?" He said, this morning routine made it seem as if they were already a married couple.

Heshema simply pointed up in response.

"What do you intend to do now. You have researched every card in Duel Monster history not to mention the myth cards that don't exist and looked over my Egyptian God cards." Yami rattled off like a machine. He had been watching her closely and was still baffled at how quickly she had researched and memorized all the cards in the game.

"I intend to relax." She said simply and to the point. She hadn't been talking much and she seemed to have become more of a walking statue than an old friend.

"You haven't touched your deck in the least. I haven't even seen your deck for that matter." Yami questioned her curiously.

"It is all taken care of Yami don't worry." She said carefully taking his hand and leading him inside.

"You have watched me closely these past few days, and it hasn't gone unnoticed." Heshema said in a cooed sort of voice. "I have sent mental messages to all the duelist that could possibly win this tournament and to some who have very little chance, but will come anyway in seek of a worthy opponent. Seto will be there as well as his mysterious young girlfriend." She paused giving Yami the inkling that she still liked Seto whether she showed it or not.

"And you know this how?" Yami asked

Heshema's mood lighted drastically, "I have my ways." She said smiling for the first time this week.

"And what would those be?" he said playing along.

Instead of continuing the 'game' Heshema turned serious and faced Yami. "I have been watching him… He is not safe beside your Lady Endarine. She has proven her evil to me many times over and I do not wish to give her the chance to do it again." Heshema said truthfully. "Her heart is not meant for such deeds, I know she is of an angelic background yet under the Dovanso's she has been transformed into evil. Such a beauty they have destroyed." Heshema said turning sad, Yami could not tell if it was Endarine she was talking about or someone she had lost because of her, in any case it did not seem important.

Heshema walked slowly, elegantly as she could, to the back room were she had hidden since this had begun. How could she beat Endarine? This battle would be different than the last but it would always be the same. She did not have the elegance of an elf maid nor the heritage background of the Ki's she was doubly outmatched. This would be her last match on this dimension level, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going alone. The only question is could she change her or must she destroy the one she idolized?


	26. The Journey By Land

The Journey By Land 

Yami arose on the 8th morning to find that the sun had returned to it usual silky yellow-orange. Everyone had arisen early to view Heshema's masterpiece, but in reality everything had gone back to 'normal'. Heshema was gone with no signs or inklings that she had ever existed.

Life would have gone on as usual if it weren't for the strange feelings and the black limo that pulled up at around 11:00 that morning. Joey was the one to spot it.

"Hey every body so-prissy-pants is stopped at the house." Joey yelled in.

As Yugi stepped out of the house Seto stepped out of the limo. "Long time no see Yugi."

"I could say the same to you Kaiba, How have you been?" Yugi started kindly.

"Quite well, for the circumstances; how often do I lose my girl to you? That has to be beginners luck, huh Yugi." Seto said, making it apparent that the pain of the loss still bothered him.

"What's this visit for Kaiba?" Triton asked from behind Joey making him jump.

"This limo was sent to my house this morning. As soon as I boarded it took me here. So, I'm making the wild assumption that it was send by Heshema. And if I may say I'm quite pleased to see you can't hold on to her either." Seto laughed quickly, before a hand reached out of the car and used Seto's shoulder to put herself out.

"Endarine, I presume." Yami said, having taken Yugi's place.

"So, did my lovely double figure out this was all my doing." Endarine spoke to Yami in a voice that started those who had not already heard it before.

"She did not speak of you at all." Yami lied, maybe the non-recognition would stir her. If it worked no one noticed for the driver stepped out of the front of the limo.

"Are we going to dilly-dally all day or are we going to go to her." He shouted.

Seto said nothing but stepped into the car, followed by a smirking Endarine. Yami turned to his friends. "I do not know what to expect, but I know I must go, for Heshema."

"I understand, Yugi. A few of us will go with you any way." Tea said compassionately, "just for back up." She smiled.

Yami nodded and turned into the limo followed by Joey and Duke.

The limo ride was done in peace Yami and Seto did not talk which did not caused Endarine, Joey or Duke to remain in silence. All in all the ride was tense and uneasy like putting a bunch of big house cats with small pet dogs together, no one can win and no one is eager enough to start a fight and cross the lion or the wolf of their particular pack.


	27. The Journey By Sea

The Journey By Sea

As the limo approached the marina a sub surfaced. It was a complete recreation of Slipher the sky dragon. It opened it's mouth to allow all the awaiting duels to board; among them where Pegasus, Weevil, and others Yugi hadn't seen for ages.

They all boarded silently in awe of the ship but as they started to find their rooms the silence passed and discussion about possible new rules started to be discussed, along with battle strategies and card swaps.

As the evening grew later the sub reached it's destination and the captian requested all guests to return to their quarters for the night. They were informed they would receive instructions from there.

At Exactly 12:00 midnight the clocks in every room chimmed and the television sets self activated showing Heshema herself on the screen.

"You will all be entering a labarinth deep beneath the heart of Duelist Kingdom. You goal is to reach the center of the maze where I will be awaiting all that can make it to the center." She explained. "However, at every intersection that you cross another duelists path you must duel for you passage." She kept her gaze fixed and paused for a short moment. "Loser of the duel will be returned to the ship." At this one could here the inhabitants of the ship's shock. "Returned to the ship… How does she plan on doing that? Armored body guards?" Weevil was heard to squeak.

_Come to my heart at the center of the labyrinth,_ whispered in his mind.

_Who are you going to have win, Heshema. You know as well as I this will be a game of your favor, as always._ Endarine shot back at Heshema though she was no longer amid the duelists, for she had slipped of in the night and was already setting about the conquest of the maze.


End file.
